Croisé entre la lumière du Soleil et de la Lune
by Captain Luky Greace
Summary: [Ceci est un UA qui se passe après la série BW] Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était de partir dans un nouveau voyage après celui de Isshu... Comment a-t-il réussi à finir maudit ? Maintenant, il doit être son starter, un Pokemon le jour, un humain la nuit. Alors qu'il doit briser sa malédiction, arrivera-t-il a vivre une double vie ? [Amourshipping]
1. Ne pactise pas avec la sorcière

**AN:** Bonjour, ceci est juste un repost de l'une de mes fic que j'avais posté en anglais "Dancing Between Sunlight and Moonlight". J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quand même des petits français qui lisaient ma fic, alors du coup j'ai décidé de la poster en VF. C'est bon les enfants (sauf si vous voulez perfectionner votre anglais lol) vous pouvez la lire dans votre langue natale ici xD. J'attends pas énormément de review ici (l'important c'est que la version anglaise soit bien accueillie) mais j'aime quand même faire plaisir lol. Si je suis devenue célèbre et que vous lisez ça parce que vous avez appris que j'écris des fanfic, et bien... TA-DAA !*sors* non, ceci n'est pas une fanfiction où ça se finit en sex et ça part dans tous les sens nononon, ceci est bien mieux, ceci est une **_HISTOIREEEEEE_**. Bref, bonne lecture les loulous.

Petit résumé des prénoms, vous devriez le savoir, bah je préfère les noms japonais, donc ici les noms japonais sont utilisés (sauf ceux des Pokemon), donc voici un petit recap: Satoshi = Sacha, Hanako = Délia, Dento = Rachid, Takeshi = Pierre, Kasumi = Ondine, Isshu = Unys, Nibi City = Argenta, Tokiwa City = Jadielle, Masara Town = Bourg Palette.

If there is a non French speaker who came here, please read the original English one

* * *

 **Chapitre 1:**

Ne pactise pas avec la Sorcière.

Le vent susurra ses oreilles alors qu'il était couché là à regarder le ciel clair et le peu de nuage qui traversait le ciel, tandis que Pikachu était couché sur son ventre au repos tout en écoutant sa propre respiration. Satoshi repensa à ses deux derniers compagnons qu'il avait rencontrés lors de son dernier voyage à Isshu, Iris et Dento. Ils s'étaient quittés la veille et il ressentait déjà un énorme vide au sein de sa poitrine. Cela arrivait à chaque fois lorsqu'il terminait une longue aventure et que ses compagnons de route devaient se séparer de lui. Lorsque Takeshi avait annoncé qu'il ne l'accompagnerait plus pour qu'il puisse poursuivre un autre rêve, il en était encore plus abattu. Celui qui était l'un de ses meilleurs compagnons avait pris un autre chemin, parallèle au sien. Ici, en rencontrant les deux natifs de Isshu, il aurait espéré qu'ils resteraient encore un peu avec lui mais enfin de compte, c'était le même scénario.

Il expira fort, dans un sens, il se sentit alors égoïste. Bien évidemment qu'il devait les laisser partir au bout d'un moment, ils n'avèrent pas tous le même rêve, mais c'était toujours un vide en lui qui n'en finissait plus. Chaque personne qu'il rencontrait, il devait les laisser partir. Heureusement que ses Pokemon ne partaient pas tous. Bien sûr que certain partaient, comme par exemple Roucarnage dont la raison était le meilleur exemple, mais c'était leurs choix, s'ils ont choisi de partir alors, il ne pouvait pas les en empêcher. Mais beaucoup de ses Pokemon étaient encore là. Pikachu était toujours là et jamais rien au monde ne les sépareraient. Mais même à chaque fois… le _vide_ était toujours là et persistait… Satoshi n'avait jamais vraiment eu de vrais amis avant Kasumi et Takeshi, des amis humains, et leurs compagnies ne lui a jamais fait autant de bien.

Pourtant, même s'il avait la conscience qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis avant, pourquoi est-ce qu'il semblait se mentir à lui-même ?

D'une certaine façon, Satoshi n'était pas sûr de lui-même, mais il finit par abandonner sa bataille mentale en secouant sa tête pour ensuite pousser un fort gémissement. Pikachu l'entendit et releva sa tête et ses oreilles se levèrent mais son dresseur le rassura en lui gratouillant la tête. Il sourit en regardant son meilleur ami et n'avait pas besoin de comprendre que ces deux-là seront toujours ensemble.

Ensemble, ils se relevèrent, Satoshi se frotta le pantalon faisant en sorte que chaque brindille d'herbe s'en aille pendant que Pikachu monta sur l'une de ses épaules. Il le regarda un petit instant et pris la direction de la maison. Le chemin n'était pas long, il n'était pas parti si loin après tout. Ce matin-là il avait simplement eu le besoin de se changer les idées en prenant l'air frais. En arrivant dans sa maison, il retrouva sa mère qui était à sa même habitude dans la cuisine, ils se saluèrent de loin puis Satoshi retourna dans sa chambre. Pikachu se posa sur son bureau tandis qu'il s'assit sur sa propre chaise. Il regarda tous ses trophées, ses badges, ses emblèmes… Cela lui fit sourire et le rempli de nostalgie, mais au coin de sa tête, une petite voix lui rappelait que ce n'était pas assez… Le trophée de la ligue, c'est ce qu'il voulait, être un maitre Pokemon. Mais il chassa alors sa soif de réussir et pensa à chaque souvenir que ses trophées lui rapportaient. L'important, c'était le souvenir qu'il gardait.

Il se releva de la chaise et bougea un peu ses jambes non sans se vouloir sortir de la pièce. Il finit alors par s'asseoir par terre et il ouvrit l'un de ses placards et regarda plusieurs pochettes de feuille. Il trouva quel que rare dessins qu'il avait aimé faire. Sur chaque feuille était un dessin d'un petit Ptitard. Jusqu'avant Pikachu, c'était l'un de ses Pokemon préférés. Pikachu le regarda feuilleter, remarquant qu'en réalité son dresseur était créatif sans vraiment s'appliquer, mais ne se demanda pas la raison du pourquoi son dresseur était nostalgique. Il regarda d'autres dessins qui semblaient n'être que des histoires de ses aventures puis fini par alors remarquer l'un d'entre eux. Un dessin différent des autres, qui fit soudainement battre son cœur dans sa poitrine. Le dessin en lui-même représentait lui lorsqu'il avait six ans tenant la main d'une jeune fille qui portait un chapeau de paille… Le même qu'il portait lorsqu'il était plus jeune.

Qui était cette fille ? Il n'en savait rien. Pourquoi avait-elle le même chapeau que lui ? Le mystère restait silencieux. Pourquoi il lui tenait la main ? À part ses amies qu'il a eu durant son aventure, il n'a jamais tenu la main à une fille avant. Mais s'il ne s'en souvenait pas, c'est que ce n'était pas important. Elle n'était pas importante… Pourtant, ses pensées lui dirent le contraire mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver de réelle réponse. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de se rappeler s'il avait rencontré une fille, cette fille, sa mémoire semblait se bloquer.

Après un moment sans réel pensée à regarder le dessin, il entendit sa mère l'appelait. Pikachu, automatiquement, sauta sur l'une de ses épaules et se précipita sans ranger ses vieux dessins hors de sa chambre. Il arriva dans la salle à manger, là où sa mère servait les plats sur la table. Pikachu sauta afin d'aller au sol et de se servir dans sa gamelle tandis qu'il s'avança plus lentement pour s'asseoir et sa mère le rejoignit en souriant. Le repas n'était pas réellement bruyant, juste le fond sonore de la télévision qui était sur la chaine des informations. Satoshi ne se préoccupa que de son assiette mais sa mère le regarda avec un sourire.

« Alors, » Commença-t-elle par dire. « As-tu décidé de ta prochaine destination ? »

Satoshi s'arrêta alors et avala le dernier morceau qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« Je ne sais pas… » Répondit-il sans trop changer d'humeur puis il reprit à nouveau une bouchée.

Hanako croisa ses mains puis elle avoua avec le même sourire.

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer encore une fois la ligue de Kanto ? »

Il hocha un sourcil, c'est vrai qu'il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Dans le fond cela pourrait être une bonne idée, avec tous ses Pokemon qui étaient à présent bien entraînés, peut-être qu'il pourrait de nouveau se battre à la ligue et prendre sa revanche avec son Dracaufeu qui lui obéissait depuis. D'autre aussi pourrait être heureux d'essayer, comme Simiabraz ou récemment Crocorible. Isshu ne lui avait pas réellement donné de bon entrainement mais il avait compris la leçon, il ne devait pas se laisser aller comme il l'avait fait. Il regarda Pikachu pour savoir s'il avait suivi la conversation mais Pikachu lui lança un regard rempli de détermination et montra par le regard qu'il avait totalement compris. Il sourit à sa mère, il essaya de lui répondre puis les informations de la télévision présentèrent une nouvelle sans ayant de réelle utilité.

« _Flash Spécial:_ _Le Champion de Kanto, après huit ans de silence, serait apparemment parti pour Alola avec l'un de ses ex-rival. Il serait, avec la Championne de Sinnoh, venu inaugurer un tournois Pokemon. L'originalité de ce tournois viendrait du fait que ce soit un arbre géant et qu'il est entièrement possible d'affronter n'importe quel champion ou autres personnes importante dans l'expertise des Pokemon._ »

Satoshi cligna des yeux. Alola ? Un tournois Pokemon ? La voilà sa nouvelle destination ! Il pourrait y aller, participer voire même rencontrer le champion ! L'excitation prit possession de son propre corps et ses yeux furent enflammés ! Sa mère le regarda puis soupira mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour lui. Si Satoshi avait à présent un nouvel objectif, alors on pouvait être sûr qu'il irait jusqu'au bout. Elle le regarda se lever avec une grande ténacité.

« Je sais ce que je veux faire à présent ! » Cria-t-il haut et fort.

Hanako hocha la tête.

« Donc tu souhaites aller à Alola ? »

« Oui ! » Fit-il avec le même ton. « D'abord je vaincrais le champion de Kanto et ensuite je reviendrais ici pour le battre à nouveau ! »

Hanako rigola doucement, les deux finirent par sourire ensemble, puis Satoshi se rassit sur sa chaise. Ils discutèrent en mangeant, sa mère lui rappelait encore que s'il devait se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure, il devait changer fréquemment de caleçon mais Satoshi rouspéta, et qu'il devrait l'appeler plus souvent aussi et de faire attention… Puis la télévision parla de cette fois-ci un autre sujet que Hanako cette fois-ci, suivi avec plus grande attention.

« _Cela fait huit mois que le petit Temmie, fils du maire de Nibi City, est toujours porté disparu. L'enfant venait de terminer son voyage initiatique Pokemon dans la région et souhaitait après faire des études. Le père de l'enfant n'était pas contre sa décision mais la raison de sa disparition reste toujours un mystère…_ »

L'humeur de Hanako changea. À chaque fois qu'elle entendait ce genre de nouvelle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rendre toujours aussi triste en tant que mère. Elle craignait secrètement que quelque chose de similaire puisse arriver à son unique fils avec toutes ses aventures folles. Elle avait le sentiment que Satoshi lui cachait souvent des choses, parce que Satoshi n'aimait pas parler de ses problèmes. Mais au plus profond, elle savait qu'il lui était arrivé des misères. Elle avait déjà vu des cicatrices sur son corps une fois.

Satoshi la remarqua, il haussa un sourcil et demanda doucement :

« Ça va ? »

Elle se reprit en entendant le son de la voix de son fils.

« Oui, oui… » Elle respira. « Je vais bien… C'est juste que depuis un bon bout de temps, dans la région il y a beaucoup de disparition, et j'ai juste peur que…»

« Ne t'inquiète pas Maman. Je ferais attention. » Rassura-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

Hanako lui hocha la tête et lui caressa la tête, mais Satoshi n'aimait guère lorsqu'elle le prenait pour un petit garçon. C'était assez dérangeant pour lui. Mais il regarda la télévision, et vit que la journaliste présentait d'autre personne ayant disparu n'ayant toujours pas été retrouvé. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, il devait juste faire attention, tant qu'il avait ses Pokemon avec lui, il se sentait en sécurité.

* * *

Qu'importe les problèmes, sa décision était prise ! Il ira à Alola ! Il ira à ce tournois pour affronter toutes ces personnes qu'il rêvait d'affronter ! Mais cette fois-ci il devait garder la tête froide, car avant, il devait s'entrainer. C'est vrai que comme Alola était une nouvelle région, cela pourrait être assez évident de faire de nouvelle découverte là-bas, cependant il ne devait pas se tarder à faire comme il avait fait précédemment à Unova. Il rencontrera certes des Pokemon, mais il devait d'abord entrainer les plus forts ici avant de partir.

En marchant vers Tokiwa City, il n'y trouva aucun Pokemon particulier, même pas ce vieux Rapasdepic qui était le premier Pokemon qu'il avait cherché à capturer et qui lui avait causé un tas de soucis lors de son premier jour. D'ailleurs qu'était devenu de ce Pokemon ? Il haussa les épaules. Sur sa marche, après une demie heure, il donna des coups dans des morceaux de cailloux au pif, Pikachu semblait avoir le même air que lui. Peut-être qu'il devrait partir ailleurs ?

Mais le calme passa lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit dans un buisson. Enfin un Pokemon alors ! Pikachu se mit en charge tandis que Satoshi attendit patiemment. Le buisson bougea dans tous les sens puis quelque chose en sortie pour tomber au sol… Non quelqu'un. Satoshi, au lieu d'être déçu que ça ne soit pas un Pokemon, se précipita vers la personne afin de l'aider. Il remarqua très vite que c'était une petite fille… Qui semblait beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Elle se releva et hurla en touchant le milieu de son visage.

« Mon nez ! »

Elle commença à le frotter dans tous les sens afin que la douleur puisse disparaître. Le garçon de Masara Town, ainsi que Pikachu regardèrent de haut en bas la petite fille. Elle avait les cheveux argentés… Plutôt d'un gris violet. Une petite tresse pendait derrière elle et ses vêtements étaient… Bien ils étaient… courts. Elle avait des manches externes sur ses bras, une petite jupe dont on pouvait voir les cuisses facilement et un haut très court dont son ventre était exposé. Il resta un peu perplexe, mais c'était intrigant. Il continua à la regarder de haut en bas et se demanda quel âge elle devait avoir ne remarquant pas la fillette qui avait arrêté de se frotter le nez.

« Arrête de me mater comme ça ! » Cria-t-elle d'une voie aiguë.

Ce dernier fut pris par la surprise puis tourna la tête dans une direction opposée.

« Désolé ! »

Il ne la regarda pas pour le moment, mais il sentait qu'elle s'était relevée par le regard de Pikachu. Et il entendit un raclement de gorge puis il retourna sa tête pour voir la petite fille à présent debout mais n'avait pas un visage si accueillent.

« Donc, c'est bien toi, Satoshi de Masara Town ? » Finit-elle par briser le silence.

Il ouvrit la bouche, assez abasourdi qu'une fillette tel qu'elle puisse le connaitre, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'être une fan. Il se releva pour faire face à elle et remarqua à quel point elle était petite par rapport à lui, lui qui avait déjà une petite taille pour son âge également. Par ailleurs, il remarqua sur son front que la jeune fille avait une sorte de corne doré… Étrange pour ainsi dire… Et ses yeux restèrent toujours en place.

« C'est bien toi… Satoshi de Masara Town…? » Demanda-t-elle encore mais plus ennuyée.

Satoshi cessa de regarder sa corne et regarda ses yeux gris.

« Bien sûr que c'est moi ! »

Elle se mit à plisser des yeux en le regardant avec petit sourire espiègle.

« En es-tu sûr ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une autre façon qui se voyait être plus malicieuse.

Après cette question, Satoshi cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, assez confus de ce qu'elle demandait véritablement.

« Pika… » Lâcha Pikachu qui semblait assez lasse de cela.

Satoshi se mit alors à froncer les sourcils et la regarda assez durement.

« Bien sûr que j'en suis sûr ! » Répondit-il avec un ton plus haut.

La fillette se pencha en avant en montant sur la pointe des pieds afin d'être aussi près de son visage.

« Donc, tu as voyagé dans plusieurs régions, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit-elle tout entendant sa respiration, bien que ce dernier se retrouva assez gêné de la situation.

« Bien évidemment ! »

Elle se remit normalement et haussa les épaules tout en répondant de façon simple en fermant les yeux.

« Très bien, j'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Encore une fois, le natif de Masara Town était perplexe, il échangea un regard avec Pikachu qui n'était pas terriblement sûr de réellement comprendre la situation. Avant qu'elle ne puisse poursuivre, Satoshi lui lança sans trop changer d'expression.

« Ah, tu es perdu ? »

Alors qu'elle était prête à partir dans une direction, elle se figea et grimaça. Elle se retourna vers lui un peu plus en colère. Elle se rapprocha de lui comme elle venait de faire il y a une minute et le garçon recula d'un pas.

« Tu penses que si j'étais perdue, je demanderais à un gamin comme toi mon chemin ?! »

Pikachu était encore plus ennuyé de l'attitude de cette fille qu'il était presque prêt à l'attaquer mais Satoshi fit un demi-sourire et assez exaspéré de sa réaction.

« Excuse moi… Je pensais que tu avais perdu tes parents… » Reprit-il en essayant de la calmer. Mais cela ne fit qu'endurcir la fillette.

« Mes parents ?! Parce que tu penses que je suis une gamine perdue en pleine forêt ? » Cria-t-elle au visage du pauvre garçon. « Je suis beaucoup plus vieille que toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ! »

Pikachu et lui cessèrent alors puis ils la regardèrent de haut en bas à nouveau essayant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment avec une si petite taille elle pouvait être plus grande. Cela énerva encore plus la concernée mais elle se força à se calmer en pressant ses poings.

« Tu sais quoi ? » Commença-t-elle à nouveau mais de façon plus calme. « Nous allons faire un match ! Et si je gagne, tu devras m'aider ! »

Alors que l'air ahuri de Satoshi se stoppa, un nouveau sourire déterminé apparu sur son visage. Il leva son poing face à elle, acceptant le défi.

« Okay ! Très bien ! J'accepte ! J'avais justement besoin de m'entraîner ! »

La fillette expira un long souffle et fini par, enfin, sourire… Mais ses yeux étaient mi-clos, elle semblait transpercer le regard de Satoshi. Elle posa un doigt sur sa lèvre.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas, n'est-ce pas ? » Étrangement, sa voix avait changé d'intonation, comme si la voix de fillette qu'elle avait utilisée avait été remplacé par une voix plus mature.

Satoshi ne s'en préoccupa pas et ne fit que simplement hocher la tête.

« J'accepte tous les défis sans regret ! »

La fillette sentait le besoin de rajouter quelque chose à ce qu'il venait de dire mais elle se reprit, cachant un sourire entièrement narquois.

« Très bien Satoshi. C'est pour ta ténacité dont j'avais énormément besoin. »

Elle se déplaça afin de trouver un terrain stable où ils pourraient disputer leur match sans problème. Satoshi la suivie, en essayant de repenser à ce que cette fille avait dit précédemment. Ce n'était pas une petite fille, et elle aurait besoin de lui pour quelque chose. Il était maintenant curieux de savoir ce qu'elle voulait de lui… Quoi qu'il en soit, la part du marché était que si elle gagnait, elle pouvait lui demander son service.

« Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? » Finit-il enfin par demander.

Elle se retourna, curieusement surprise.

« Mon nom est Estelle. »

« Et pourquoi tu as besoin de mon aide, Estelle ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau en se grattant la tête.

Elle ne se retourna pas mais répondit en murmurant :

« Tu le sauras si tu me laisses gagner… »

Elle finit par s'arrêter lorsqu'elle y trouva ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Ici, c'est bien. »

Elle se plaça à l'opposer de lui et prit alors une Pokeball dans sa main qu'elle activa directement.

« Chevroum ! Je te choisie ! » Cria-t-elle en lançant la Pokeball.

Un Pokemon qui semblait être proche à un bouc et recouverte d'une fourrure brune plutôt moelleuse mais autour de son cou était une grosse crinière de feuille plutôt vert clair. A s'en douter, le pokemon pourrait être de type plante. Chose surprenante, ses cornes étaient dorées, il se pourrait que le Pokemon n'était pas dans la couleur habituelle et qu'il brillait. Le Pokemon secoua sa tête et Estelle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches en attendant.

Le premier réflexe que Satoshi prit alors, c'était de prendre le Pokedex afin de savoir quel type de Pokemon s'était. Cependant, le Pokedex grisailla en laissant un message que le Pokemon était inconnu. Il regarda le Pokemon puis la dresseuse, essayant de comprendre ce que cela voulait dire.

« D'où viens ton Pokemon, je ne l'ai jamais vu ! »

Estelle soupira un instant et se recoiffa d'une mèche.

« Chevroum et moi venons de Kalos. Une région assez éloignée d'ici. »

Satoshi haussa un sourcil. Kalos ? Étrangement ça sonnait quelque chose de familier mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Alors il ne chercha pas à réfléchir à ce propos, il désigna Pikachu comme Pokemon pour le combat.

« Bien, le combat peut commencer ! » Hurla Estelle en levant le bras.

Satoshi palpita, puis il décida de se lancer en avant. Il pointa son bras droit sur le Chevroum.

« Très bien Pikachu, commençons rapidement avec Vive Attaque ! »

Pikachu parti aussitôt et prit un éclat plutôt blanchâtre, partant dans diverses directions afin d'intriguer le Pokemon face à lui et il était prêt à cogner le Pokemon inconnu. Cependant le Pokemon ne broncha pas du tout. Estelle regardait le petit Pokemon jaune se rapprocher et le suivait des yeux sans problème. Avant que Pikachu se lança contre lui, elle finit enfin par crier :

« Chevroum, utilise Gonflette ! »

Le Pokemon s'entoura alors d'une étrange aura rouge et semblait se gonfler sur lui-même et malgré cela, Pikachu fonça sur lui, cognant contre lui. Cela ne fit que reculer le Chevroum de quelque centimètre et Pikachu atterrit en arrière, alors que la poussière du sol volait. Le Chevroum secoua la tête de nouveau mais ne semblait pas en mauvaise posture. Estelle tourna la tête sur son Pokemon pour le regarder mieux, mais bien évidemment ne dit rien voyant que son Pokemon n'avait rien de grave. Satoshi serra les poings, puis il reprit de nouveau :

« Utilise Tonerre, maintenant ! »

Les joues de Pikachu scintillèrent mais avant qu'il ne puisse envoyer la sauce, Estelle reprit aussi rapidement :

« Éboulement maintenant ! »

Des dizaines d'énormes pierres apparurent au-dessus du Chevroum et d'une vitesse, chaque pierre se lancèrent sur Pikachu. La souris jaune essaya de les éviter tout en essayant de se rapprocher, cependant il s'en reçut une en plein dedans. Pikachu fut projeté en arrière mais réussi à atterrir sur ses pattes.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Pikachu ? » Demanda Satoshi inquiet.

Pikachu cria en signe que tout allait bien.

Estelle cacha sa bouche avec sa main en signe de réflexion puis elle ordonna alors :

« Chevroum, utilise encore Éboulement ! »

Les pierres qui lévitaient se dirigèrent à nouveau contre Pikachu mais sans attendre un ordre de Satoshi, Pikachu put éviter la première. Satoshi essaya d'analyser la situation, puis c'est alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

« Pikachu, utilise Queue de fer sur les pierres ! »

La queue de Pikachu brilla et chaque prochaine pierre qui arrivaient face à lui furent détruite grâce à la queue de fer de Pikachu. Son dresseur fit un geste avec son poing afin de crier à son Pokemon.

« Saute sur les prochaines pierres ! Rapproche-toi de lui ! »

« Pika ! » Accepta le Pokemon.

Il sauta sur chaque pierre qui s'approchèrent et s'en servi comme parcelle afin de venir vers le Pokemon adverse. Les yeux d'Estelle rétrécirent un peu mais elle garda sa crainte en cria à son tour :

« Chevroum, utilise encore Rock Slide sur lui ! »

Encore de nouvelles pierres apparurent et se précipitaient toutes sur le Pikachu, mais Pikachu réussi à les détruire en plusieurs coup, à présent il tomba, droit sur le Chevroum.

« Pikachu, utilise Boule Elek ! »

Pikachu en tombant, fit une pirouette sur lui-même, activant une énorme balle remplie d'énergie sur sa queue. La dresseuse du Gogoat grinça des dents et n'eut d'autre solution que de crier dans la panique :

« Gonflette encore une fois ! »

Le Pokemon aussi paniqué utilisa son attaque défensive mais Pikachu envoya de plein fouet l'attaque dessus. Une petite explosion s'activa lorsque l'attaque fut reçue et Pikachu atterrit près de Satoshi. La fumée se dégagea un instant montrant le Chevroum un peu affaibli par l'attaque mais toujours debout. La seule chose était que de l'électricité semblait parcourir son corps.

« Est-ce que ça va Chevroum ? » S'inquiéta alors Estelle.

Le Pokemon secoua son corps cette fois-ci dans tous les sens mais l'électricité ne disparut pas. Une sourire presque vainqueur était présent sur le visage de Satoshi.

« On y est presque Pikachu ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Pikachu ! » Accompagna son meilleur ami.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas sur le moment, c'est que, non loin d'eux, un groupe semblait les espionner dans leur coin mais ils semblèrent uniquement intéressés par les deux Pokemon. Deux personnes, un homme et un Pokemon, observèrent tranquillement avec l'aide de jumelle spéciale.

« Ce Chevroum semble bien résister à Pikachu on dirait bien. » Annonça-t-il après avoir observé cette première partie.

« Si ce Pokemon est si résistant à Pikachu, alors nous aurons qu'à la capturer également. » Fit le Pokemon qui pouvait parler le langage humain. « En plus, il provient d'une région lointaine ! »

« Kalooooos ! » S'exclama une troisième voix plus féminine.

Les deux se retournèrent, assez ennuyés du cinéma que leur faisait leur compagnon. Cette dernière avait divers magazines et semblait faire une liste de ce qu'elle comptait faire ou autre.

« Kalos, qui signifie belle ! Comme moi ! » Elle semblait s'agiter comme une petite fille à qui on venait d'offrir un bonbon. « Kalos, l'endroit où il y a les meilleurs concours de Beauté, si on gagne la plus grosse cérémonie, on peut devenir reine ! Reine de Kalos ! Reine de la beauté ! »

Elle finit par rigoler de manière assez hystérique tout en jouant avec ses magazines.

« C'est décidé ! » Fit-elle avec le poing levé. « Nous irons à Kalos ! Au diable Pikachu, au diable le morveux ! Je vais à Kalos ! »

Les deux autres étaient dépravés. Impossible de la contrôler. Alors ils décidèrent de ne pas s'en préoccuper pour le moment et continuèrent leurs espionnages en l'ignorant.

Satoshi recommença à nouveau ses gestes habituels lorsqu'il lança une attaque.

« Pikachu ! Vive Attaque à nouveau ! »

Pikachu parti en avant plus rapidement cette fois-ci, en sachant que la défense du Chevroum avait augmenter, Satoshi avait sa propre petite idée. Mais Estelle décida de ne pas rester figée et lança alors :

« Chevroum, profite-s-en pour utiliser Encornebois ! »

Satoshi n'avait alors pas prévu ça. Le Pokemon se lança en avant, sa tête prête à fracasser le Pokemon jaune et ses cornes devenaient vertes. Pikachu tenta d'aller au plus vite. Mais Satoshi tenta de hurler à son Pikachu, cependant il n'eut pas le temps et Pikachu se prit l'attaque dans la tête de plein fouet. Lorsque Pikachu toucha les cornes du Pokemon, son corps devint vert également et une étrange énergie semblait partir du corps de Pikachu pour être aspiré par Chevroum.

« Pi..pika… » Grimaça la souris jaune.

Pikachu fut par la suite projeter en arrière mais n'atterrissa pas sur ses pattes cette fois ci.

« Pikachu ! » Hurla Satoshi, en espérant que son ami puisse se relever.

Mais aussi tenace que son meilleur ami, Pikachu se releva, avec difficulté certes, mais il réussit. Estelle sourit alors que son Chevroum, qui semblait avoir repris sa forme, se rapprocha d'elle afin de se laisser caresser par elle.

« Tu as transmis ta ténacité à tes Pokemon, c'est magnifique. » Elle tapota la tête de son Pokemon. « Mais je ne pense pas que cela t'aidera à gagner, pas aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà boosté mon attaque deux fois, un autre coup, et tu seras K.O. »

Satoshi fronça des sourcils et Pikachu respira hardiment. Si le physique n'était pas nécessaire, il devait utiliser les compétences spéciales. Il regarda son Pokemon puis il inspira fortement.

« Pikachu, il faut que tu restes le plus loin possible, si tu veux qu'on gagne, tu ne dois pas le laisser toucher par lui. »

Pikachu hocha la tête et il releva sa queue. Le Pokemon d'Estelle se remit en place. C'était le dernier tour.

« Chevroum, utilise encore Eboulement ! »

De nouveau, des pierres apparurent et se lancèrent sur la souris jaune mais Satoshi n'abandonna pas. Il refit la même technique à nouveau mais Estelle n'indiqua pas de nouvelles attaques, elle attendit patiemment que Pikachu subisse. Pikachu tomba plusieurs fois mais se releva à chaque fois, même si il était physiquement épuisé. Satoshi brandit l'un de ses poings et envoya à Pikachu:

« Pikachu, Tonnerre ! »

Pikachu n'attendit rien du tout et lança son attaque sur le Chevroum, sentant l'électricité qui s'évacuait pour ainsi arriver au Chevroum. Cependant, Estelle sourit.

« Utilise Seisme Chevroum ! »

La peur prit possession de Satoshi, il n'avait pas prévu cela du tout. Chevroum prit un élan et avec ses deux pattes avant, il les leva puis il retomba sur le sol directement avec puissance. Le sol se mit alors à trembler en direction de Pikachu qui était dans la panique. Le sol se fissura à une vitesse record que Pikachu se vit éjecter par l'attaque.

« Pika ! » Hurla-t-il en recevant l'attaque de plein fouet.

« Pikachu ! » Hurla cette fois Satoshi inquiet.

Pikachu tomba au sol mais ne se releva pas cette fois-ci. Il était k.o. Satoshi courut vers lui en se mit à genoux pour prendre son Pokemon dans ses bras. Son meilleur ami semblait s'en vouloir lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux. Il n'avait guère gagné mais ce n'était pas grave. Il avait juste sous-estimé son adversaire et de plus, il s'était battu contre un Pokemon inconnu. Cela lui faisait une nouvelle leçon après tout. Satoshi releva la tête pour voir Estelle s'approcher de lui avec son Chevroum.

« T'as vu ? » Commença-t-elle. « C'était pas mal pour une enfant. » Elle finit par ricaner.

Même s'il savait qu'il avait eu tort de la sous-estimer, il n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle puisse se moquer de lui. Il se mit debout toujours en tenant Pikachu dans ses bras.

« Je n'avais jamais affronté un Pokemon de Kalos. » Admit-il. « Est-ce qu'à Kalos il y en a des encore plus puissants ? »

Estelle haussa des épaules. Son Chevroum se frotta à elle. À présent, elle se rapprocha de Satoshi, le fixant du regard.

« Tu as perdu, tu me dois donc un service. » Finit-elle par annoncer.

Satoshi commença d'abord par sourire nerveusement, assez honteux d'avoir perdu sur le coup en annonçant :

« Ça doit pas être si terrible que ça, non ? »

Mais Estelle ne broncha pas, ses yeux étaient de nouveau à moitié fermé, et elle le regardait comme si elle arrivait à percevoir au-delà de son âme. La colonne vertébrale de Satoshi frissonna mais il essaya de garder la tête froide.

« Satoshi, veux-tu savoir pourquoi j'ai besoin de toi pour que tu m'aides ? » Dit-elle dans le plus grand des calmes.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire une quelconque réaction à la question, Pikachu fut alors retiré de ses mains par une main mécanique. Il en était de même pour Chevroum. Les deux dresseurs, surpris, crièrent à leur Pokemon. Ils étaient chacun dans une main mécanique et chacun essayer de se débattre pour sortir. Mais les mains mécaniques étaient chacune relié à un panier de montgolfière. Et Satoshi reconnu très vite de quelle montgolfière il s'agissait.

« C'est pas vrai… » Grinça-t-il lorsqu'il vit le ballon.

Ils entendirent rigoler puis une à chacun, vint le temps d'observer le spectacle qui se produisait.

« C'est pas vrai, En effet, telle est la question »

« Si l'envie nous en prend nous te répondrons ! »

« Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation »

« Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation »

« C'est encore nous qui rendons l'avenir diabolique et le présent infernal »

« C'est toujours nous qui recouvrons l'univers du manteau noir de la terreur et du mal »

« Musashi! »

« Kojirō! »

« Partout où règne la paix dans l'univers »

« La Team Rocket Sera là ! »

« Pour que le chaos prospère ! »

« Sonansuuuu ! »

Satoshi cria alors sa colère.

« Team Rocket ! Rendez-moi mon Pikachu ! »

Musashi ricana et s'amusa à faire des gestes puérils.

« Et bah noooon ! Pikachu il part pour notre Boss et nous on va ensuite à Kalos ! »

« Car nous allons nous permettre des bonnes vacances ! » Ajouta Kojiro.

Kojiro se mit une main dans les cheveux afin de les faire voler avec le vent et Nyasu conduit tranquillement.

« Le morveux n'a pas ses autres Pokemon ! Il ne pourra pas y faire grand-chose ! » Finit par dire Nyasu en finissant par ricaner à son tour tout en appuyant sur son panneau de bord.

Pikachu, malgré la fatigue, essaya à plusieurs reprises de tenter une attaque tonnerre mais cela était impossible, la main ne céda pas. Tandis que Chevroum ne brancha pas. Estelle n'avait pour le moment rien dit, elle n'avait pas quitté des yeux son Pokemon, comme si ils ne faisaient que communiquer par le regard. Satoshi grinça car en effet, il n'avait pas ses autres Pokemon avec lui. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui demanda avec espoir.

« Estelle, as-tu d'autre Pokemon ? Il faut les retenir, moi je peux encore aller chercher les miens si il y a un centre pas loin ! »

Estelle ne changea pas d'expression jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarda ce même regard que Satoshi n'avait sans cesse, ce qui lui faisait confiance à chaque fois. Estelle fit un non doucement avec sa tête puis elle sourit avec gentillesse.

« C'est bon Satoshi, même si tu as perdu et que tu dois me rendre un service, alors voici ce que je peux t'offrir. »

Estelle leva lentement une main en direction de la montgolfière puis elle ferma les yeux. D'abord, elle senti son corps engourdit puis elle plissa les yeux plusieurs fois en sentant la douleur la traverser. Satoshi la regarda faire avec une bouche ouverte mais il remarqua alors que sa corne qu'elle avait sur la tête se mit doucement à briller. Il regarda ensuite dans la direction de la montgolfière puis il y vit que la Montgolfière s'était arrêté.

À l'intérieur, Mushashi remarqua leur arrêt puis regarda en dessous pour voir les réacteurs.

« Nyasu, il y a un problème ? On avance plus. »

Nyasu commença alors à paniquer.

« Mais j'essaye d'avancer ! »

Kojiro regarda le tableau de bord avec Nyasu, afin de comprendre ce qui ne fonctionnait pas. Nyasu appuya sur tous les boutons mais au lieu d'avancer, ils sentirent que le ballon reculait.

« Il y a un Pokemon qui utilise sa télékinésie ? » Demanda Kojiro en regardant dans les alentours.

Estelle grinça de plus en plus les dents. Satoshi n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il voyait, Estelle arrivait à elle seule à retenir le ballon de la Team Rocket. Pourtant elle semblait être souffrante. Le ballon recula vers eux puis la main d'Estelle se referma sur elle-même afin de devenir un poing.

Musashi renifla plusieurs fois, il y avait comme une étrange odeur qui se dégagea.

« Les garçons, je ne sais pas si… » Elle n'eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle vit, avec Kojiro et Nyasu le panneau de bord exploser. Sans crier garde, toute la montgolfière explosa et la Team Rocket fut propulser dans les aires, criant leurs dernières paroles sur le moment. Les mains mécaniques qui étaient accrochés à la montgolfière tombèrent et s'ouvrir par la suite, laissant chuter les deux Pokemon dans le vide. Satoshi se précipita alors afin de sauver Pikachu en essayant de prendre son élan et d'attraper le Pokemon. Seulement, il se rata mais il remarqua que Chevroum et Pikachu ne tombèrent pas sur le sol de façon brutal mais plutôt plus doucement. Pikachu fini par toucher le sol et accouru vers Satoshi dont ce dernier l'attrapa dans ses bras.

« Aaah Pikachu ! J'ai eu si peur ! » Annonça-t-il craintif, ayant Pikachu qui se frotta sur lui contre sa joue.

Chevroum se dirigea également vers sa Maitresse, qui avait les genoux aux sols et était à bout de souffle. Satoshi se retourna et la remarqua, qu'il courut vers elle.

« Estelle, tout va bien ? »

Elle fit un signe avec son bras qu'il devait s'arrêter et qu'il n'avait pas à l'aider. Son Chevroum baissa la tête et Estelle prit l'une de ses cornes pour se relever.

« Je… Je vais bien… »

Satoshi ne la croyait pas entièrement mais il essaya de faire avec. Alors il essaya de ne pas s'en préoccuper si c'est ce qu'elle voulait.

« Tu es une télépathe ? » Dit-il en la regardant de haut en bas.

Estelle ne le regarda pas mais elle secoua la tête en signe qui signifiait non.

« C'est plus compliqué que ça… » Assura-t-elle.

Son visage s'attrista en regarda la pauvre petite fille qui semblait respirer avec difficulté. Elle finit par relever sa tête montrant la fatigue qu'elle avait.

« C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide… »

Satoshi pencha sa tête, il ne voyait pas en quoi il pourrait l'aider dans ce genre de domaine. Elle essaya de se remettre normalement mais Chevroum était là pour la faire tenir debout. Elle essaya alors de parler du mieux qu'elle pourrait :

« Satoshi, de Masara Town, j'ai besoin d'une personne comme toi. Une personne tenace. » Elle se coupa pour reprendre du souffle et elle continua. « Tu as fait un long voyage. Tu as parcouru plusieurs régions. Tu as gagné tout comme tu as perdu, tu as fait des tas de rencontre, et le plus souvent, tu as laissé partir ses rencontres en versant une larme… Mais tu n'as jamais renoncé à ton but. »

Satoshi regarda Pikachu qui semblait le comprendre, il ne savait pas si il devait se sentir flatté ou méprisé. Et puis, pourquoi avait-elle besoin de se sentir obligée de dire tout cela de lui ? Estelle continua encore, presque comme si elle lisait sa propre histoire comme un livre ouvert.

« Tu as appris des tas de choses, tu n'as jamais abandonné… Tout ce voyage t'a forgé et a fait de toi ce que tu es. Pourtant, malgré cela… » Elle s'arrêta et hésita pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. « Tu n'es pas complet. »

Complet. Ce mot devint alors amer pour lui même s'il ne comprit pas la signification qu'Estelle lui donnait. Pourtant, c'était pénalisant ? Et en quoi était-il incomplet ? Etait-ce si important ? Son cœur palpita, comme s'il s'en voulait à lui-même, honteux de ne pas être ce qu'elle avait prononcé. Il secoua sa tête puis il regarda sérieusement mais apeuré Estelle tout en reculant de quelque pas et en resserrant Pikachu contre lui.

« Je ne comprends pas… »

Estelle sourit alors et avec sa faiblesse, elle essaya de marcher vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas grave, moi aussi je suis incomplète. Même si c'est totalement différent. » Elle marqua une pause, regardant avec amusement la tête de Satoshi.

« Je suis maudite… Je suis donc très limité par rapport à mes pouvoirs et je ne peux pas retourner chez moi à Kalos. »

Satoshi comprit la seconde phrase mais, quel était le rapport d'être maudite. Maudite dans quel sens ? Quelqu'un lui avait jeté un sort ? … Une sorte de sorcière l'aurait fait ?

« C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de toi pour que tu puisses me sauver ! » Annonça-t-elle avec plus d'enthousiasme.

Satoshi cligna des yeux puis dit timidement :

« Donc je dois trouver une sorte de remède ? »

Elle hocha la tête mais elle continua sa parole :

« Je veux que tu trouves un moyen de briser la malédiction. Toi et ta ténacité. »

Il regarda Pikachu qui était tout aussi intrigué.

« Donc je dois… Faire une recherche… Avec mes Pokemon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cette fois-ci, Estelle secoua la tête et répondit avec plus de persistance tout en le désignant et en posant un doigt sur sa poitrine.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de tes Pokemon ! J'ai juste besoin de toi et de toi seul ! »

Cela surprit les deux amis. Mais Satoshi n'avait pas l'intention de laisser son Pokemon ici. Il recula de nouveau, et le doigt de la fillette se retira.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse sans mes Pokemon ?! »

« Oh » Commença-t-elle doucement. « Disons que c'est très simple… » Elle finit par fermer les yeux et enfin ouvrit grandement sa bouche pour formait un sourire malfaisant. « Le Pokemon, ça sera toi ! »

Les pupilles de Satoshi s'écarquillèrent puis il hoqueta et son cœur se resserra. Pikachu réagit aussitôt, tout aussi inquiet de ce que cette fille était en train de prévoir.

« Satoshi, je vais placer une malédiction sur toi qui sera lié à la mienne afin que tu puisses la résoudre. De cette façon, je serais également libérée ! »

Il ne savait pas si c'était sérieux ou non mais il était hors de question qu'il se fasse maudire par une gamine qui l'avait battu en match Pokemon. Le deal était simplement qu'il fasse… un service pour elle mais… Non pas de cette façon ! Il recula d'un pas déterminé. Pikachu, dans ses bras, ne semblait pas en accord avec elle non plus, il était prêt à attaquer. Mais Estelle avait à présent un regard… Si vide que cela l'énerva mais il finit par lui crier :

« Hors de question que quelque chose comme ça m'arrive ! J'ai autre chose à faire que d'être un Pokemon et briser des malédictions ! »

C'était bien vrai, avant tous, il était ici parce qu'il voulait s'entrainer, pour qu'ensuite il irait à Alola et ainsi rencontrer le champion de sa région et lui promettre qu'il gagnerait contre lui. Et ainsi revenir et rebattre la ligue à nouveau.

Estelle baissa alors les yeux.

« C'est vrai, ce n'est pas très approprié… » Elle garda son regard caché mais sa bouche grandit comme un sourire narquois. « Mais… J'ai gagné et tu as perdu. Voilà pourquoi tu dois me rendre ce service. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer, il commença à haleter, faisant tomber Pikachu de ses bras, qui s'empressa d'être à ses pieds afin de voir si il allait bien. Une étrange sensation parcourut sa poitrine. Il respira rudement alors que sa vision commença à cligner. Il posa sa main gauche sur sa poitrine puis il finit par tomber les genoux au sol tout en essayant de respirer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pikachu l'appela, essayant de ne pas le perdre mentalement. Il remarqua qu'il devenait petit à petit incroyablement pâle et sa respiration s'accélérait. Estelle se rapprocha et se mit à genoux devant lui. Pikachu, mécontent, s'approcha d'elle et lui hurla, implorant d'arrêter ça. Estelle ne le calcula pas mais elle leva sa main puis alors, cliqua des doigts. Indirectement, Pikachu commença par tomber au sol, comme si il était épuisé. Il murmura le nom de son dresseur et finit par en verser une goutte puis finit par fermer les yeux en perdant conscience.

Satoshi n'avait pas réagi pour Pikachu, il était toujours dans une sensation qui lui vidait son énergie, des gouttes de sueurs froide coulaient le long de son dos et de son visage. C'est alors qu'il sentit quelque chose remonter dans sa gorge pour sortir par sa bouche, il avait craché quelque chose de similaire à de l'eau puis lorsqu'il termina, il se mit à tousser. Estelle le regarda faire.

« Ça arrive souvent la première fois. » Lui confia-t-elle, même si elle savait qu'il n'était plus du tout concentré sur son entourage.

Satoshi sentait ses poumons se resserrer, il avait l'impression de mourir. Estelle attrapa le menton du garçon tout en ignorant que son corps était si froid et moite afin d'être confronté à ses yeux effrayés sur elle. Il prit conscience d'elle une dernière fois. En la regardant, elle semblait soudainement si différente… Plus… vieille…

« Brise la malédiction, trouve ce qui te rendra complet. »

Les yeux effrayés et fatigués de Satoshi regardèrent la femme pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par les fermer, et enfin, il finit par s'effondrer entièrement sur le sol…

* * *

Il se sentit mou, lorsqu'il reprit conscience de lui-même. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et sa vision était terriblement flou. Il les ferma et les ouvrit plusieurs fois pour enfin prendre conscience de son entourage. Il semblait être comme dans une sorte de plaine, avec un petit lac et plusieurs Pokemon qu'il connaissait et d'autre qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Ces Pokemon inconnus le perturbait. En regardant le ciel, il y vit un plafond de verre où les rayons du soleil pouvait passer facilement. La question à présent était de savoir, comment était-il arrivé là… Quand il se concentra sur un petit groupe de Pokemon au loin, il avait l'impression que bien que dans leur langage, il arrivait à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il avait l'habitude de comprendre Pikachu mais ici c'était comme si ses oreilles avaient été habitué et que dans sa tête c'était entièrement compréhensible.

« Kero… » Se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Mais en se rendent compte que sa voix avait changé, une étrange panique s'installa. Il essaya de dire quelque chose d'autre mais le même mot était revenu. Il appuya sur sa gorge mais… Une étrange mousse était tout autour de son cou et ses mains… N'étaient plus du tout humain. Il les examina toutes les deux et remarqua qu'il n'avait que trois énormes doigts sur chacune. En se regarda son corps en entier, il vit que son corps était bleu clair et d'autre partie de son corps étaient blanche. Il remarqua aussi, comment il était plus petit que d'habitude. Il accouru vers le petit lac en panique et il vit son reflet.

Son cœur battu à toute vitesse et son corps trembla. Son reflet n'était rien d'humain, plus de cheveux, plus de peau. Satoshi était devenu rien d'autre qu'un Pokemon et de plus, un Pokemon dont il ne connaissait même pas.


	2. Si tu m'apprivoises

**AN:** J'ai déjà eu un commentaire en anglais qui me demande quand est-ce que le chapitre 3 sortira... Si je poste cette histoire maintenant, c'est que je vais bientôt poster le chapitre 3 mdr... J'avoue ça fait un moment que je me suis pas occupée de cette fic originelle... Osef, le chapitre 2 en VF est ici.

Petit résumé des prénoms, vous devriez le savoir, bah je préfère les noms japonais, donc ici les noms japonais sont utilisés (sauf ceux des Pokemon), donc voici un petit recap: Satoshi = Sacha, Sana = Sannah, Trova = Trevor, Hakudan City = Neuvartault, Viola = Violette.

If there is a non French speaker who came here, please read the original English one

* * *

 **Chapitre 2:**

« Si tu m'apprivoises, nous aurons besoin l'un de l'autre. »

Un petit Passerouge virevolta au-dessus d'un champ tout en se pressant de se poser sur le rebord d'une fenêtre ouverte d'une maison. Il entra discrètement et sautilla doucement vers une personne humaine qui préparait le petit déjeuner. La jeune femme le remarqua et lui fit un clin d'œil suivi d'un sourire.

« C'est déjà l'heure pas vrai ? »

Il répondit en sautillant et hochant sa petite tête.

« Serena n'est toujours pas levé. Et si tu lui donnais un coup de main à nouveau ? »

Le petit Pokemon volant hocha de nouveau sa tête puis s'envola en direction des escaliers. La jeune femme sourit alors puis prit alors sa tasse de café tout en buvant une gorgée. Elle baissa la tasse lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette de la maison. En ouvrant la porte, cette dernière ne fut pas surprise d'apercevoir alors deux visages qui lui étaient familiers. Une jeune fille à la peau mate et un grand garçon aux cheveux qui pouvaient presque toucher ses épaules étaient alors face à elle, leur offrant un sourire. Elle leur salua d'abord avec sa tête puis s'exclama :

« Calem ! Sana ! Vous pouvez entrer ! »

La première jeune fille entra, les mains derrières son dos, remplit d'une étrange aura d'excitation tandis que le grand garçon, était plus calme et serein. Celui-ci regarda la jeune femme avec un air surpris :

« Serena n'est pas encore là ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, et ne fit que reprendre une gorgée de sa tasse. Aussitôt, les deux arrivants se mirent à sursauter lorsqu'ils entendirent un immense cri qui survint de l'étage supérieur. La femme, qui agissait comme si c'était naturel, baissa sa tasse et regarda les deux jeunes avec le même sourire.

« Elle va descendre. » Répondit-elle.

Avant que l'un d'entre eux ne puissent répondre, ils entendirent de nouveau la même voix qui venaient de crier se rapprocher, qui se plaignait de diverse façon. Dans la même pièce qu'eux, entra alors une quatrième personne, une jeune fille plus grande que Sana mais plus petite que Calem. Habillée qu'un pyjama rose et d'un ruban rose dans ses cheveux, rien ne la rendait aussi colérique que le petit oiseau rouge qui se trouvait sur son petit ruban qui ne faisait que se payer de sa tête.

« À chaque fois ! À chaque fois tu me fais ça ! Je te déteste ! »

Elle cessa de se plaindre lorsqu'elle aperçue les deux autres personnes ainsi que sa mère avec elle. Sana avait alors un grand sourire à ses lèvres et se retenait de rire. Le Passerouge s'envola de sa tête afin d'atterrir sur l'épaule de la mère tandis que la jeune demoiselle se sentie honteuse. Elle se resserra sur elle-même puis ajouta :

« Ah, Salut les gars… »

Sana n'attendit pas et s'élança sur la fille qui venait de se réveiller comme si cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait vu. Serena d'abord un peu embarrassée, lui tapota sur le dos pour ensuite qu'elle se retire d'elle. Elle regarda le garçon qui s'approcha d'elle et qui lui rappela alors :

« Serena, tu n'allais quand même pas arriver en retard ! »

Serena cligna des yeux plusieurs fois en regardant le garçon plus grand qu'elle. Sana perdit son humeur enjouée pour montrer de l'inquiétude lorsqu'elle remarqua son amie qui semblait perdue par rapport à ce que venait de dire le garçon.

« Serena ! » Lui dit-elle avait une voix plutôt aiguée. « Tu n'allais pas oublier le jour où l'on va tous ensemble récupérer notre premier Pokemon à Miare City ! »

L'information lui monta à la tête puis elle sursauta.

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! » Finit-elle par dire pour ensuite partir dans tous les sens « Il faut que je me dépêche ! »

Elle finit par remonter à l'étage sans être suivi et les autres la regardèrent tous aussi enjouée.

« Le bus pour Miare City part dans trente minutes ! » Rajouta Calem dans l'intention de la faire beaucoup plus paniqué, ce qui marcha car un cri s'éleva de nouveau.

Lorsque la jeune fille eut fini de mettre ses vêtements, une jupe rouge et un haut noir, elle se mit à présent à hésiter pour savoir _quel_ chapeau elle devait absolument mettre. Heureusement qu'elle avait déjà préparé son sac à l'avance, elle avait sa boite à Pokepuffle et son autre boite à repas, quelque affaire de toilette, de rechange et également, un petit sac de couchage qui l'encombrait un peu, elle devait le prendre car selon Calem, il se peut qu'elle puisse passer ses nuits à la belle étoile, chose qu'elle ne désirait pas spécialement.

Elle passa du regard entre un chapeau rose et un autre qui était violet, toujours perdue entre les deux. Elle ne fut pas dérangée lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère qui arriva à sa porte mais avec cette fois-ci une mine plutôt serrée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Serena ? Ça va bientôt faire dix minutes ! »

Elle se retourna avec un visage attristé, les deux chapeaux dans chacune dans ses mains.

« Je ne sais pas lequel prendre ! »

La mère fut ennuyée de son comportement puis elle désigna à la place de sa fille sans réfléchir :

« Prend le violet. »

Le geste de Serena fut opposé, elle jeta le chapeau violet sur son lit et mit le chapeau rose sur sa tête, finalement heureuse d'avoir enfin le chapeau élue sur sa tête. Sa mère haussa un sourcil sur sa réaction et Serena la remarqua.

« Voyons Maman ! Je dois toujours choisir le contraire de ce que tu me proposes, car je sais que c'est le meilleur choix ! » Expliqua-t-elle à sa mère.

« Si tu le penses… » Reprit sa mère assez inerte. « Mais dépêche-toi à présent, tes amis t'attendent. »

Elle s'empressa de prendre son sac sur son dos puis elle descendit les escaliers de la même vitesse et se retrouva ainsi dans la même salle que là où se trouvait ses deux autres amis. Sana prit alors une expression inquiète.

« Tu ne vas pas manger ? »

« Ah eh… » fit Serena, d'abord surprise de la question puis secoua la tête. « Non, ça ira, je mangerais un bout à Miare City ! »

Sa mère les rejoignit et avant que sa fille ne parte pour de bon, elle demanda sans réel problème :

« Au fait, quand reviendras-tu à la maison ? Tu sais, au plus vite… Il faut que tu termines ta formation à la course de Rhinocorne ! »

Cela fatigua la jeune Honey blonde puis elle ne s'attarda pas de faire une réponse longue :

« Je ne sais pas, je verrais… »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil puis elle essaya de rajouter mais sa fille lui prit de vitesse :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Maman ! L'important c'est qu'un jour je rentrerais ! »

Serena fut la première à ouvrir la porte de la maison pour ensuite lui dire au revoir suivi de ses deux amis, assez gênée de la situation. Ils saluèrent la mère de Serena et rejoignit leur amie à l'extérieur. Dehors, la jeune fille s'empressa de courir hors de son jardinet, tout en criant un au revoir au Rhinocorne familial et fut rejoint par ses deux compagnons. Chacun se suivirent et se retrouvèrent alors, à l'abri bus. En attendant que le bus arrive, Serena soupira fortement. Calem lui sourit et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Cela te rafraichira, tu verras. » Essaya-t-il de la conforter.

« Vous savez tous les deux pourquoi je fais ça… » Rappela-t-elle avec un ton morose.

« Et bien dis-toi que grâce à ce voyage, tu apprendras de nouvelle chose dans ta vie. L'exploration est importante aussi. » Rajouta-t-il sûr de lui.

Sana regarda son amie également et avec son expression enfantine elle rajouta doucement :

« Mais les courses de Rhinocorne c'est bien aussi… »

À peine qu'elle l'avait dit sa phrase, Serena s'énerva doucement.

« Non ! C'est tellement agaçant d'avoir une mère qui, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre te dictent ce que sera ton futur ! »

Calem tenta de la calmer.

« Tu sais, ça peut être utile pour toi, imagine que durant le voyage tu dois chevaucher un Rhinocorne ! »

« Je ne verrais pas pourquoi je chevaucherais un Rhinocorne… encore… » Marmonna-t-elle.

Calem soupira d'un air ennuyé, son amie avait comme une sorte de rancune envers les courses en général. C'était normal, dans un sens la demoiselle était la fille d'une championne de course de Rhinocorne, et depuis son plus jeune âge, elle a été très mise en relation avec le domaine des courses et aussi des Pokemon. Bien que Serena fût très habitué aux Pokemon très docile tel que les Rhinocorne justement, elle ne le voyait en quoi cela pourrait lui être utile, pourtant, Calem savait qu'elle se trompait et que cela l'aidera dans son voyage. Même si elle n'avait pas de réel but dans ce voyage, tout ce qu'elle connaissait pouvait lui être utile.

« De toute manière, pense plutôt à aujourd'hui ! » Essaya-t-il de changer la conversation. « Tu vas recevoir ton premier Pokemon et tu vas commencer certainement une merveilleuse épopée ! »

Cela ne changea pas beaucoup l'état d'esprit de Serena mais elle changea au moins d'expression en clignant des yeux. Sana, en prenant l'humeur de Calem et la transformation en excitation, se mit alors par crier :

« Oui ! J'ai tellement hâte d'avoir mon petit Feunenc ! J'espère que ça sera une femelle ! Comme ça lors des Tripokalon, je pourrais mieux l'habiller ! Et entre filles, on aimera certainement la même chose ! »

Calem rigola alors de sa réaction, Serena n'en dit rien.

« Moi c'est pour ça que je vais prendre Marisson. » Ajouta Calem. « Mignon à la première évolution et fort à la dernière ! Parfait pour la ligue. »

Serena regarda le sol et pensa au Pokemon qu'elle allait recevoir. Elle devait prendre Grenousse, pas par choix, mais parce que c'était le dernier qu'il lui restait et qu'elle ne n'avait pas réellement décidé lequel prendre à début, bien qu'elle admît avoir eu un faible pour Feunnec, Sannah avait l'air beaucoup trop enjoué pour le recevoir, elle avait décidé de le lui céder en bonne amie qu'elle était.

En remarquant son humeur désemparer, Calem décida de la rassurer :

« Tu sais, Grenousse peut être un excellent Pokemon ! La dernière évolution est carrément cool ! Amphinobi, ce Pokemon semble épique… Mais il est pas du tout mon style... Peut-être qu'avec toi il le sera. »

Elle se retourna vers lui et avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter autre chose, le bus arriva. Sana monta et resta sur les premières places afin de regarder le paysage, alors que Serena et Calem se mirent à côte à côte. Serena regarda les arbres qui défilaient par la vitesse, mais Calem, n'avait que les yeux sur elle. Il savait qu'il y avait comme quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Alors il lui prit sa main et lui fit parvenir.

« Hey, tu sais que je serais toujours là pour t'aider. »

Elle le regarda un instant et hocha la tête mais retira sa main de la sienne et continua à regarder ailleurs.

Au laboratoire, on pouvait presque entendre de l'extérieur des personnes qui se plaignirent en hurlant. Deux garçons, un gros et un petit, étaient assis côte à côte et respiraient brouillement. Les yeux fermés et lasses, leurs bouches ouvertes pour respirer du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Le plus gros tenta de faire-part au plus petit, même s'il le savait déjà, étant donné qu'il avait fait la même expérience.

« Terrible ce Pokemon… Jamais j'imaginerais que capturer un Pokemon me fasse autant souffler… »

Le plus petit hocha à la tête et rajouta également :

« Le pire c'est que ce n'est même pas un Pokemon sauvage… »

Avant qu'ils ne puissent dire autre chose, une jeune femme à la peau métissée passa en courant devant eux sans s'arrêter et leur cria également :

« C'est bon les garçons ! J'ai réussi à l'avoir ! »

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle avait déjà disparu dans une autre pièce mais au final, ils finirent que lâcher un long soupire qui signifiait que c'était terminé.

Le professeur tapa nonchalant du pied dans son bureau tout en ayant les bras croisés, il regarda les deux PokeBall dans sa boite, tandis que la troisième était on ne sait où dans son laboratoire. Un garçon plus jeune que lui, blond, ne s'attarda pas à entrer dans son bureau, tout aussi essoufflé, mais la première réaction qu'eut le Professeur fut :

« Vous avez réussi à l'attraper ? »

Le garçon secoua la tête et ajouta :

« Eh… Non, Professeur Platane… Mais Sina essaye de trouver une solution et je pense que… »

Il fut coupé lorsque la fille métissée entra en poussant le garçon et s'approcha rapidement du professeur en lui tendant la troisième PokeBall.

« C'est bon professeur… Il est là… »

Il prit d'abord une grande respiration et prit la PokeBall de ses mains et la rangea dans la boite. Dans cette troisième PokeBall qui avait mis du temps à venir était un Pokemon qu'il n'aurait cru être si difficile. Pourtant il avait reçu hier et c'était le seul qui était à présent à sa disposition. Il espérait que lorsqu'il se retrouvera devant les trois prochains dresseurs qui arriveront d'ici là qu'il sera plus calme.

Serena termina la galette qu'elle venait d'acheter à l'une des nombreuses boulangeries qu'il y avait. Ses deux amis et elle-même se retrouvèrent enfin devant le laboratoire, là où ils avaient tous rendez-vous. D'abord impressionnée que le bâtiment ressemblait en réalité à un énorme manoir dans un style baroque, elle se demanda si le Professeur Platane avait un gout particulier pour l'art et la mode. Lorsque Calem sonna à la porte, deux têtes qu'il connaissait bien leur ouvrir la porte. Pourtant, contrairement à eux, ils semblaient tirer une tête vraiment détruite.

« Tierno ? Trova ? » Demanda alors Calem. « Vous allez bien ? »

Tierno essaya de paraitre normal en essayant de cacher quoique ce soit à leur trois compères. Mais Trova commença par exprimer avec agitation :

« L'un des starters est juste terriblement turbulent ! »

Les trois nouveaux arrivants penchèrent leurs têtes à cause par ce qu'il disait. Est-ce qu'il y eu un problème ? Mais Trova fut rapidement retenu en arrière par une autre personne, un homme blond apparu pour les rassurer :

« Mais non voyons ! Il n'y a aucun problème ! »

« C'est faux Dexio ! Ils ont le droit de savoir ! » Reprit Trova derrière lui.

« De savoir quoi ? » Demanda Sana.

« Il n'y a rien Sana. » Répondit Dexio tout en essayant de ne pas paraitre trop dérangé. Il se reprit et remarqua les deux autres. « Oh Calem ! Tu es là toi aussi ! Et… » Il tourna la tête sur Serena, visiblement inconnue pour lui.

« Serena ! » Affirma-t-elle d'elle-même.

« Ah oui ! » Se remémora-t-il. « Tes amis ici présents nous ont souvent parlé de toi de temps en temps. »

« Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps libre pour moi. » Répliqua-t-elle en baissant sa tête honteusement. « Ma mère me retenait souvent. »

« Et bien, » Reprit donc Dexio. « Tu es ici pour ton Pokemon ! »

Après cette maigre conversation, Dexio laissa entrer les trois adolescents, suivis des deux autres garçons. Dexio leur expliqua que tout aller bien et que même si Trova persistait à propos d'un problème, c'était à présent résolu et que tout allait bien. Il les emmenait alors au bureau du professeur. L'intérieur du bureau était différent du hall principal, si le hall semblait vieux, sombre et rempli de bibliothèque, son bureau était beaucoup plus propre et lumineux. Le professeur, et à ses côtés Sina, sourit aux adolescents lorsque ceux-ci entrèrent dans le bureau.

« Bien le bonjour les enfants ! » Commença-t-il. « Je pense que vous me connaissez déjà, le Professeur Platane. » Il tourna la tête sur toutes les personnes de son entourage. Puis il s'exclama de nouveau. « Je connais déjà nos deux garçons habituels, ainsi que vous deux Calem et Sana. » Il s'arrêta alors sur Serena. « Mais toi… c'est donc notre première rencontre. »

Cette dernière sourit en se rapprochant vers le Professeur, plutôt élégant comme elle l'avait imaginé, en lui tendant la main.

« Ravie de vous connaitre, je suis Serena ! »

Ce dernier prit la poignée et la serra.

« Ravi également ! Je suis sûr que tu es excité de ce moment. »

Serena hocha la tête timidement et recula pour revenir à sa place. Platane se retourna sur sa table de bureau et ouvrit la boite, qui contenait trois Pokeball brillante à l'intérieur.

« Je pense que vous le savez tous, dans les quatre régions principales de l'archipel concernant les Pokemon, chaque dresseur qui ont dix ans commence leur voyage. Or ici ce n'est pas le cas. » Il s'arrêta puis il prit la boite ouverte afin de la montrer aux enfants. « Dix ans est un âge plutôt juste pour les voyages d'initiation Pokemon, mais ici, nous n'avons pas de réelle règle pour ce qui concerne l'âge de départ. Vous trois ont préféré par prendre votre temps avant de commencer et de se consacrer sur quelque étude avant de finalement partir. »

Serena baissa la tête, sa mère ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé participé à ces cours exceptionnelles mais elle pouvait remercier Calem et Sana qui lui ont donné beaucoup de leçons en ce qui concerne les cours.

« Et maintenant que vous vous sentez prêt, il est temps de vous montrer votre premier partenaire. »

Les yeux de Sana s'agrandirent tandis que le cœur de Serena bâta à vive allure. Calem était le seul à ne montrait aucune réelle émotion, seulement un sourire mais au fond de lui, il cachait sa plus grande excitation. Le professeur prit la première Pokeball et la lança devant eux. Un petit Pokemon vert et marron apparut souriant, on aurait dit qu'il portait un bonnet sur sa tête.

« Rimaaaa ! » S'enjoua-t-il.

« Je vous présente Marisson. » Commença le Professeur. « Il est le starter de type Plante, ses épines peuvent être si dure qu'il peut briser n'importe quoi. »

Calem hocha la tête, satisfait de découvrir le petit Pokemon, mais ne dit rien pour le moment, attendant que Platane termine de présenter les autres. Il reprit ensuite une autre Pokeball et y dévoila un nouveau Pokemon. Cette fois s'il s'agissait d'un petit renard à la fourrure jaune clair et aux oreilles orange-rouge. Il remua la queue en découvrant les trois humains qui le regardaient.

« Feunnec. » Dit simplement le professeur. « C'est le starter de type feu. Avec la fourrure de ses oreilles, il peut dégager une chaleur réconfortante. »

Cette fois-ci, Sana se retint d'hurler mais on pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient remplis d'étoiles scintillantes. Puis Platane hésita une seconde avant de prendre la dernière Pokeball.

« Et le dernier… »

Il la regarda un instant puis finalement la lança pour y révéler un autre Pokemon. Cette fois ci, contrairement aux autres, le Pokemon qui apparut était replié sur lui-même, son petit corps tremblait de peur et la mousse autour de son cou fredonnait avec lui. Tous les regards se portaient sur lui au lieu d'être de l'émerveillement, tout ne fut qu'étonnement. Même les deux Pokemon présentés le regardaient de la même sorte. Tierno et Trova eurent un mauvais souvenir qui leur remontèrent dans leurs colonnes vertébrales tandis que Sina et Dexio se mirent en garde si jamais le Pokemon en question allait agir comme il avait fait plus tôt. Serena ne se démarqua pas mais observa plus curieusement le Pokemon qui n'avait pas l'air dans son état. Le Pokemon avait les yeux fermés et ses pattes avant étaient sur lui-même, comme s'il avait peur et qu'il cherchait à se protéger. Le Professeur cligna des yeux plusieurs fois mais essaya d'ignorer leurs remarques visuelles et continua normalement :

« Et voilà Grenousse ! »

Le Grenousse en question releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la voix et découvrit également son entourage en tournant la tête partout. Il y vit alors les deux autres Pokemon qui semblait étrangement honteux d'être avec lui.

« C'est un Pokemon de type eau, donc le starter de type eau ! Grâce à la mousse de son cou, il subit moins de dégât lors d'une attaque. »

Le Pokemon concerné se retourna vers le Professeur visiblement choqué de ce qu'il entendait.

Il était donc un Starter ? Transformer en Pokemon pour débutant ? Satoshi commença de nouveau à sentir de la panique s'élever en lui. Son cœur bâta de vive allure et si sa peau avait été humaine, il aurait pu sentir de la sueur couler sur lui.

Le Professeur garda toujours un sourire, bien que la réaction du Grenousse l'inquiétait, et annonça :

« Vous pouvez donc choisir vos Pokemon ! »

Sana fut la première à réagir et accouru sur le petit renard Jaune. Elle le prit dans ses bras, le caressa et poussa de petit gémissement.

« Je le prends ! Je le prends ! »

Il était impossible de la contredire, elle était trop sûre de son choix à présent. Calem sourit et à son tour. Au lieu d'être enflammer comme le fut Sana, il s'avança calmement devant le starter de type plante. Il posa un genou par terre et tapota la tête du Pokemon.

« Je te choisis toi. »

Le sourire s'allongea sur le visage de Marisson. Il accourut contre le garçon et exprima par ses petit cris son bonheur comme si c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Satoshi avait regardé les deux Pokemon ainsi que les deux dresseurs qui apprenaient à les connaitre. C'était le meilleur jour de la vie d'un dresseur, étant donné qu'il avait déjà connu l'expérience. Mais ici, il n'arrivait à dégager la même émotion. Il était trop déconcerté par le fait qu'il était un Pokemon et qu'il était présenté comme un Starter. S'il avait été un Pokemon sauvage, les choses auraient beaucoup plus différente. Au final, il vit alors une jeune fille face à lui qui semblait hésiter. Elle était là avec les deux autres dresseurs mais celle-ci semblait vouloir choisir _lui_ comme starter. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire un pas, Satoshi recula. De ce simple geste, tous les autres regardèrent alors le Pokemon qui était toujours aussi apeuré.

Le silence était très présent dans la salle. Tout le monde attendait la réaction de Serena, mais cette dernière prit alors son sac à dos et y sorti une boite de gâteau de l'intérieur. Et enfin elle l'ouvrit puis présenta ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur au Pokemon de type eau. La surprise était maintenant présente sur tous les visages, même le Professeur ne s'y attendait pas. Satoshi regarda les différents petits gâteaux à l'intérieur et senti diffèrent odeurs en leur provenance. La jeune fille ne bougea pas et sourit simplement.

« Tu peux choisir celui que tu veux. » Lui dit-elle doucement.

Elle finit par s'accroupir afin d'être à la hauteur du starter tout en tenant la boite. Satoshi hésita à nouveau puis fini par s'avancer. Il était à présent devant la boite et décida de choisir l'un des gâteaux qu'il y avait. Marisson semblait s'intéresser mais Calem, remarquant son engouement lui répondit que ce n'était pas pour lui. Satoshi gouta doucement le gâteau choisi et… À sa grande surprise, c'était délicieux. Son visage s'illumina et continua de manger aussi rapidement qu'il avait pour habitude.

« Ce sont mes Pokepuffles, des gâteaux spéciaux pour Pokemon. J'en ai fait des spéciales pour les type eau, cela ne me surprend pas que tu aimes. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Alors qu'il était presque au dernier morceau, Satoshi se figea. Il aimait ce gâteau parce que c'était destiné aux Pokemon et ici, spécifiquement pour type eau. Il avait entendu qu'il était de type eau. Un trop gros frisson remonta dans son corps et c'est alors qu'il lâcha le dernier morceau sous cette réalisation. Serena perdit son sourire et hoqueta puis le petit Grenousse parti se cacher sous un bureau où aucune autre personne dans la pièce ne puisse l'attraper.

« Ah non pas encore une fois ! » Se plaignit Sina en voyant la grenouille s'éloigner.

Dexio se tapa la tête avec sa main et tous les autres étaient maintenant confus de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Notamment Serena par la réaction de son nouveau Starter. Elle pencha à la tête en regardant le meuble où se cacher la petite grenouille et essaya de s'agenouiller afin d'essayer de voir si elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Platane se rapprocha d'elle et s'accroupit à côté d'elle avec un visage honteux.

« Je suis désolé pour ça… » Lui dit-il. « Ce Grenousse est arrivé hier matin et il a paru très peureux. Ce matin pour le mettre dans sa PokeBall, cela a été un calvaire. »

Serena ne réagit pas, elle a juste écouté le professeur parler et a attendu de voir si Grenousse allait changer d'avis.

« Il est assez spécial… Je pensais que lorsqu'il serait dans les bras de son dresseur il en serait plus heureux… » Ajouta-t-il. « Si tu le souhaites Serena, tu peux toujours attendre que l'élevage m'en envoie un nouveau et comme cela il te sera possible de partir pour ton voyage. »

D'abord elle ne cligna des yeux plusieurs fois puis regarda le professeur afin de comprendre si ce qu'il disait était totalement sérieux. Platane ne la regarda pas mais attendit simplement si le Pokemon caché allait bouger. Seulement rien pour le moment et Serena baissa les yeux n'ayant aucune réponse à donner.

Serena regarda ses pieds sans vraiment penser. Elle était assise sur une chaise en dehors de la salle d'où ils étaient à patienter, le temps que Dexio et Sina réussissent à nouveau à capturer le Pokemon bleu. Sana, qui tenait son nouveau compagnon, prit place à côté d'elle, mettant le petit renard sur ses cuisses. Elle releva la tête dès la présence de son amie et l'autre jeune fille lui fit un sourire de compassion.

« Ça arrive parfois qu'un Pokemon refuse le dresseur, tu sais ? » Essaya-t-elle par dire dans aucune intention de l'importunée, mais reprit alors, « Et parfois ça arrive que ce Pokemon qui ne voulait pas appartenir au dresseur, puisse devenir alors le meilleur ami de celui-ci. »

Serena n'en fit qu'un soupire. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Pokemon la refusait, surtout ses Pofflés. Elle avait pris son temps pour en faire afin que si l'approche entre son futur Pokemon ne marcherait pas, elle pouvait toujours sortir sa botte secrète. Mais ici il en était rien. Pourtant, en découvrant le Pokemon, elle se rappela comment il était effrayé, comme si on lui avait pris de son état naturel pour le mettre ici. Peut-être qu'il était parti trop tôt de l'élevage et qu'il n'était pas encore habitué ?

Calem se rapprocha des filles avec un visage sérieux avec à ses pieds, Marisson qui était plus inquiet que son dresseur. Le garçon regarda la jeune fille aux cheveux miel et se posa devant elle.

« Ecoute Serena, » Commença-t-il. « Si tu veux, tu peux rester ici pour recevoir un autre Starter. »

Elle releva son regard vers lui en entendant ce qu'il disait puis il reprit.

« Je dois aller à l'arène de Hakudan City, affronter la Championne Viola. »

Sana gonfla ses joues d'un air ennuyée puis elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Tu es vraiment égoïste Calem ! » S'annonça-t-elle.

Calem la regarda d'abord un peu perdu mais il s'expliqua :

« J'ai promis à Viola que je l'affronterais aujourd'hui, après avoir reçu mon Pokemon… »

Serena expira un soupire et posa son menton sur ses mains. Calem se senti encore plus nerveux il se releva et alors rassura :

« Je suis désolé, je voulais absolument partir avec vous. Je pense que pour Serena, il vaut mieux que tu aies un autre Pokemon que ce Grenousse. »

Les deux starters firent un bruit confus en entendant cela de la part du garçon. Le petit Feunnec dans les bras de Sana remua sa queue en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Serena pensa et ne cessa pas à présent de penser à propos de ce petit Pokemon. Calem avait peut-être raison, peut-être que ce Grenousse n'est pas fait pour elle.

« Donc, Serena… Je vais partir. Après que tu ais eu ton Pokemon, essaye de me recontacter et nous nous retrouverons. »

« Hey ! » Ajouta Sana.

Calem se senti encore plus mal à propos mais ajouta à elle :

« Bien évidemment Sana, nous serons tous les trois ensembles. Mais tes tripokalon devraient pas commencer dans quelque semaine ? »

Sana reprit un visage confiant.

« Yep ! Et je compte bien faire de mon mieux ! »

« C'est ça l'esprit, Sana ! »

Serena se trouvait entre les deux. Parmi les trois de la petite bande, elle était la seule qui n'avait pas un véritable but. Elle n'osait pas vraiment leur parler de ce qu'elle voulait, parce que dans le fond elle ne savait pas. Sana semblait très enjouée, devenir une célébrité, quelque chose de très pailletée, c'était son rêve. Mais Calem voulait juste être plus fort et remporter la ligue. C'est pour ça. Et dans chaque but, il y avait une raison pour laquelle ils voulaient faire ce rêve. Mais Serena avait été trop enfermé dans un monde où elle était dictée par une mère qui avait déjà un projet d'avenir pour elle mais la jeune fille ne voyait pas cet avenir pour elle, elle ne croyait pas en cet avenir. Elle voulait juste profiter de ce voyage pour apprendre et connaitre autres choses.

Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Serena, je dois y aller, nous allons nous retrouver. C'est promis. » Répondit enfin Calem.

Elle hocha la tête puis les deux filles le regardèrent partir. Le professeur sortit par la suite de son bureau avec un visage épuisé. Il s'approcha des deux jeunes filles et regarda la jeune blonde couleur miel.

« Bon Serena, nous en avons presque fini. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu attendes qu'un autre arrive au laboratoire. » Elle regarda le professeur prendre de la respiration puis il reprit. « Ce Pokemon est vraiment trop jeune je pense, c'est comme s'il était sorti de l'œuf. Je pense que je le donnerais à quelqu'un lorsqu'il sera plus habitué. »

Ce Grenousse, avait peur, elle arrivait à le sentir. Pourtant, elle sentait en lui qu'il y avait quelque chose de diffèrent, il avait aimé son Pofflé lorsqu'il s'est servi. Il y a certainement quelque chose qui l'effrayait mais qui lui manquait. Il n'était pas réconforté dans ces lieux, ça c'était sûr. Son regard en disait autant, il n'aimait pas être enfermé. Il se sentait si… Seul. Devrait-elle lui donner ce quelque chose qui lui manquait ? Du réconfort ? De l'amour ? De la chaleur de la part d'une personne qui l'aime ? Combler sa solitude.

Peut-être que c'était ce qu'elle pouvait au moins faire.

Ils entendirent alors plusieurs bruits dans la salle puis enfin, la porte finie par s'ouvrir lentement avec les deux assistants du Professeur fatigués dont l'accomplissement qu'ils viennent d'accomplir avec la main de Sina qui était tendue vers le Professeur avec la PokeBall.

« Voilà Professeur... » Fit Sina tout aussi essoufflée.

Serena regarda la Pokeball, elle pouvait y voir son reflet dessus, son visage était assez hésitant. Elle cligna d'abord des yeux puis sentie quelque chose en provenance de ladite boule rouge et blanche. Une sorte d'énergie qui voulait d'elle. Serena prit d'abord une longue inspiration puis s'approcha de la ball et n'hésita pas à la prendre, sous le regard choqué des deux assistants et de Sana puis se retourna vers Platane.

« Je vais prendre ce Grenousse, Professeur. » Dit-elle assez sérieuse. « Je ferais de mon mieux pour en faire un excellent Pokemon ! »

Platane la regarda en bouche bée puis enfin de compte finit par lui sourire. Ils retournèrent alors dans la salle de son bureau puis, le Professeur se tourna vers un tiroir ou il récupéra plusieurs choses à l'intérieur afin de les donner à Serena.

« Voici tes Pokeballs ainsi que ton Pokedex, il te servira à chaque fois que tu chercheras des informations sur des Pokemon, celle de Grenousse sont déjà dedans. »

Elle les prit avec plaisir afin de les remettre dans son sac. Après en avoir fini avec le Professeur, la nouvelle dresseuse finit par descendre dans le salon principal accompagnée de Sana, dont celle-ci lui demanda alors :

« Tu vas donc rejoindre Calem ? »

Serena hoqueta puis pensa, elle voulait juste avant tout de passer du temps avec son nouveau Pokemon. Elle regarda à présent la PokeBall dans sa main, si petite et inactive. Est-ce que Grenousse pouvait respirer de l'intérieur ? Elle finit par s'agenouiller puis activa la PokeBall. Sana se recula de part ce qu'elle voulait faire et assez choquée, pensant que son amie était folle. La main de Serena se dirigea vers une direction et la ball s'ouvrit, une lumière bleutée qui apparue et qui atterrit au sol afin de se former dans une forme de grenouille qu'elle apprenait à connaitre.

Satoshi finit par secouer sa tête dans tous les sens, il comprenait à présent pourquoi Pikachu n'aimait pas forcément être dans une Pokeball. Après, il était humain, et il n'avait pas eu l'habitude de connaitre la vie à l'intérieur d'une Pokeball. D'abord il se regarda sur lui-même, il était toujours dans cette forme de ce Pokemon qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant… Mais en relevant la tête, il vit le visage de la fille qu'il avait vu plutôt et qu'il lui avait donné un gâteau. Son regard inquiet mais confiant lui a soudainement interpellé, ses yeux lui étaient étrangement… Familier… Mais pas pour autant. Lorsqu'il essaya de se rappeler pourquoi il avait l'impression de connaitre ces yeux, les visages de Haruka ou Hikari apparurent dans sa tête… Elle n'avait juste qu'une simple ressemblance physique, c'est tout.

Le garçon grenouille regarda les alentours, il était de nouveau libre. Il tenta de se jeter hors de sa portée et de partir aussi loin qu'il pouvait, cependant dès qu'il avait envisagé de bouger, il fut retenu par une paire de bras qui le fixa et l'appuya contre quelque chose. Il tourna la tête, il vit que c'était cette même fille qui le retenait contre elle. Mais dès lorsqu'il avait été touché par la jeune fille, son cœur battu alors. Excitation ? Peur ? Sa tête bougea rapidement, il eut comme un étrange flash dans sa tête, comme si ses pensées zappèrent sur différentes chaines de TV, mais qu'il n'avait aucune image, seulement les points noirs et blancs qui signifiaient que cela ne captait pas avec certain bug. Comme si il regardait une vieille Télévision qui ne fonctionnerait plus jamais. C'est ce qu'il ressenti à cet instant précis.

Serena le serra doucement contre elle-même, ne voulant pas qu'il parte. Cependant Satoshi, après s'être perdu mentalement, se reprit et essaya de repousser le bras qui était autour de lui afin d'être libéré. La jeune dresseuse ne fit d'abord que quelque petit gémissement mais le Pokemon n'abandonna pas. Sana était toujours derrière son amie à les regarder avec une diverse inquiétude.

« Hum, Serena, tu es sûre que… »

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase lorsqu'elle vit que ce Pokemon s'était mis lui aussi à gémir à. La dresseuse blonde aux cheveux miel n'abandonna pas et grinça de ses dents. Elle essaya alors la parole pour essayer de calmer le Pokemon :

« Tout va bien ! Rien ne va t'arriver ! »

Satoshi entendit les mots mais rien ne semblait réellement l'arrêter. Il continua à bouger dans tous les sens afin de pouvoir partir.

« S'il te plait… » Reprit Serena tout en étant essoufflée. « Donne-moi une chance ! »

Toujours aucune réaction dite positive du Pokemon. Sana derrière elle, était prête à partir afin d'avertir le Professeur et ses assistants mais c'est alors que dans une dernière chance, Serena se mit à hurler :

« Je n'abandonnerais pas jusqu'à la fin, Grenousse ! »

Et alors, de ses mots, Satoshi s'arrêta. Il releva la tête pour regarder la jeune fille aux yeux bleus et montra qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant d'être sérieuse. Une sensation remonta dans sa colonne vertébrale, ces mots employés, c'était souvent lui qui les employait, surtout lors d'une épreuve qui paressait impossible à résoudre. Et c'était si étrange qu'une personne comme elle lui annonçait une telle détermination, une ténacité si hardent.

Serena le relâcha doucement contre elle et il ne fit rien. Il ne fit que la regarder, comme s'il essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se cachait en elle. La réponse était rien. Grenousse baissa les yeux et se perdit en regardant ses deux petites pattes avant. Serena essaya de faire un sourire beaucoup plus adoucis en regardant le pokemon, semblait-il aussi perdu.

« Grenousse, » Commença-t-elle avec une voix douce. « Je veux que tu sois mon partenaire, pour mon voyage. »

Il releva alors la tête afin de la regarder puis elle lui caressa la tête.

« Voyageons ensemble. »

Satoshi ne se prononça pas. Cette fille semblait gentille, peut-être que s'il avait été humain, ils auraient surement été bons amis, mais ici elle ne le voyait comme un Pokemon de départ (bien qu'il en soit littéralement un maintenant) et elle ne voulait que lui comme son compagnon.

Il était son premier Pokemon.

Aujourd'hui pour elle, c'était le même jour que lorsqu'il avait reçu Pikachu. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la pensé. Pikachu ! Où était-il ? Depuis hier qu'il était arrivé ici, il ne l'avait trouvé nulle part. Est-ce qu'il était ici ? Est-ce qu'il était devenu un Pokemon de départ et un autre dresseur l'avait reçu ? Non, cela n'était pas possible, car Pikachu lui appartenait déjà. Qu'est-ce que Estelle avait fait de lui… ?

Estelle… Ce nom commençait à le répugner… C'est à cause d'elle s'il était ici. Elle l'a transformé en ce Pokemon. « Maudit » pour lui rendre un service.

Voyant qu'il ne fit pas de réelle réaction à son encontre et qu'il semblait être perturber par autre chose, Serena soupira et le garda dans ses bras, contre sa poitrine et se releva. C'était étrange pour lui, car à présent, il était dans les bras d'une fille qui le portait et ses pieds ne touchèrent pas le sol, c'était plutôt… agréable pour lui. Serena se retourna en souriant vers Sana qui se rapprocha tout en étant heureuse pour son amie.

« Tu as réussi à le calmer ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Je pense, qu'il était juste apeuré… » Répondit-elle. « Mais il y a encore quelque progrès à faire. »

Serena offrit un nouveau sourire au Grenousse mais ce dernier ne fit aucune réaction. Une nouvelle idée apparut alors dans sa petite tête, il pouvait toujours attendre le bon moment pour déguerpir. Lorsqu'ils seront dehors et qu'elle aura une minute d'inattention, il pourra toujours trouver un moyen pour retourner chez lui et retrouver ses anciens Pokemon qui pouvait toujours l'aider à retrouver sa forme humaine ainsi que Pikachu… Cependant, il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était.

« Je pense qu'aujourd'hui je vais rester un temps avec Trova et Tierno. » Annonça la bonne amie de Serena. « Je vais demander des conseils à Tierno pour savoir ce que pourrait faire apprendre à mon petit Feunnec ! »

La blonde aux couleurs miels hocha la tête tout en resserrant son nouvel allié contre elle. Ce dernier grimaça mais il devait être patient. Il devait être désolé pour elle mais lors du bon moment, ils ne se reverront plus jamais.

Serena en avait à présent fini. Après un « Au revoir » plutôt pressé, elle partit du manoir tout en ayant son nouvel « ami » avec elle. Elle le tenait toujours fermement dans ses bras, et cela ne dérangeait pas l'humain dans le corps d'un Pokemon. Mais lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue, un sentiment de malaise s'empara du garçon grenouille. Les alentours, les maisons, le style, la ville où il se trouvait, lui était totalement inconnu ! Il ne reconnut aucuns magasins, aucun bâtiment. Il avait visité diverses villes dans plusieurs régions mais ils connaissaient au moins comment était les villes de sa région natale, mais à présent, il ne douta pas qu'il n'était plus à Kanto. Comment allait-il faire pour rentrer chez lui ?

Serena courut tout en ayant son Pokemon, qui paniquait mentalement, alors que contrairement à lui, elle n'exprimait que de la joie. Elle arriva sur la place principale, là où se trouvait une très grande tour qui pouvait former un A géant. Satoshi en fut impressionné, le bâtiment semblait dominer la ville entière. Serena ne baissa pas les yeux en le regardant et annonça à son Pokemon :

« Tu sais qu'il y aurait un Champion très fort qui possède une arène à l'intérieur ? »

Soudainement, la panique et la peur se calmèrent puis furent remplacer par de la curiosité. La grenouille bleue regarda la jeune dresseuse puis regarda de nouveau la tour. Il vit alors sur l'une des portes principales le logotype des arènes. Donc ici aussi, il y avait des Champions d'arènes, donc il y avait une ligue. Tout semblait normal après tout. Mais il n'avait jamais vu cette ville et cette arène. Il conclut qu'il était dans une région qu'il n'avait pas encore visitée.

Serena se détourna puis marcha tranquillement dans différentes ruelles, recherchant le chemin d'une façon mais aussi de regarder les vitrines de certaine boutique de robe. Cela fit souffler Satoshi, c'était bien une fille après tout.

Après une heure, elle finit par trouver le chemin afin d'arriver à l'extérieur de la ville. La route était la même pour qu'elle puisse rentrer chez elle… Ou bien elle pouvait retrouver Calem comme ils s'étaient promis. L'idée de retrouver son meilleur ami lui fit expirer son ennuie. Elle se demanda s'il devait appeler sa mère à chaque fois qu'ils sont ensemble pour lui dire qu'elle allait très bien… Après tout, elle était sûre qu'ils ont pu passer un pacte. Et puis de toute façon, tout ce que la jeune fille voulait, s'était être éloignée de chez elle et de sa mère. Elle ne détestait pas sa mère, bien au contraire, elle voulait simplement qu'elle la laisse souffler. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait fait la « première partie » de son voyage (c'est-à-dire recevoir son Pokemon de départ), et bien elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Elle pourrait rester à Miare City… Mais elle s'ennuierait. Calem a un but, Sana a un but, mais elle, elle n'en avait aucun. Satoshi releva la tête pour la regarder hésitée, il se demanda lorsqu'elle allait enfin le lâcher. S'il essayait de partir de ses bras, il était sûre qu'elle ne le lâchera pas.

La nouvelle dresseuse ne pressa pas le pas, seulement elle regarda la végétation qui était maintenant abondante. Et puis elle s'arrêta devant enfin, deux panneaux qui indiquaient deux chemins différents. Elle en était enfin au choix, retourner chez elle ou voir son meilleur ami ? Elle frotta son pied sur le sol qui fit ressortir de la poussière émise par la terre puis expira avec abondance. Cependant, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait desserré ses bras et, Satoshi qui le ressentie, en profita. Il sauta très rapidement de ses bras avec un sourire victorieux. Serena remarqua alors son Pokemon au sol mais elle d'abord le regarda comme si le temps s'était figé… Puis rejeta un petit cri lorsque l'information lui arriva à sa tête. Son affolement s'installa, elle était dans la peur qu'il puisse s'échapper. Satoshi la regarda avec un sourire coquin puis, lorsqu'elle tendit le bras vers lui, mais il s'enfuit en prenant une direction. Ne remarquant pas qu'il avait pris la direction de la ville où se trouve Calem.

« Attend ! »

Serena lui courut alors après mais il réussit à monter sur un arbre proche. Serena arriva au pied de l'arbre et regarda son Grenousse qui lui lançait un regard terrible mais victorieux. Cela n'amusa pas la jeune fille et lui envoya plus durement en gonflant ses joues :

« Tu l'avais prévu depuis le début ! Hein ? »

« Kero ! Keroma ! » Ricanna-t-il.

« Je pensais que tu m'avais donné une chance ! »

Satoshi ne s'insurgea pas, ce n'était pas contre elle en réalité, c'était surtout qu'il voulait redevenir humain et qu'il ne pouvait pas jouer le Pokemon pour les dresseurs débutant. Il la regarda tout en attendant qu'elle puisse finir par s'éloigner. Mais elle n'en bougea pas et continua de le regarder avec colère tout en tapotant du pied.

« Tu sais que tu vas rester là-haut pendant un moment. » Annonça-t-elle, avec un ton ennuyé.

Le Garçon grenouille n'en fit rien à part hausser les épaules. Il regarda alors la jeune fille s'assoir contre l'arbre sur lequel il se trouvait et n'essaya plus d'avoir un contact visuel avec lui.

« Moi je m'en fiche, j'ai tout mon temps pour t'attendre. » Fit-elle les yeux fermés. « Je me demande ce que tu vas faire pour manger. Heureusement que j'ai mon repas pour ce midi. »

En le disant, elle sortit une boite de son sac avec des couvercles en plastique. Satoshi la regarda faire et se senti provoqué. De toute façon c'était pas grave !... Jusqu'à ce qu'il senti son ventre gargouiller. Oui il avait faim… Et ce, depuis hier, il n'avait rien mangé. Seulement quelques petites baies qu'il avait trouvées dans le jardin d'où il était mais il ne voulait pas manger de nourriture pour Pokemon.

En ouvrant sa boite, Serena commença à piocher avec sa fourchette et elle mangea tranquillement en attendant. Satoshi avait trop faim… Il voulait tellement être humain maintenant pour pouvoir manger n'importe quoi… Dans le même temps, Serena posa sa fourchette et sortie une autre boite, elle la regarda avec mélancolie puis lui annonça doucement :

« Il y a encore tes pofflés si tu as faim. » Puis elle tourna la tête et fit un regard plus dur au Pokemon sur l'arbre. « Mais bon, tu ne les aimes pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était comme si elle lui avait fait un reproche. Non c'était faux, ce qu'elle lui avait donné à manger était bon… Mais c'était de la nourriture pour Pokemon… Mais cela restait bon… Quel dilemme…

Elle reposa la boite de pofflés à côté d'elle et continua de manger dans son autre boite, toujours surveillé par l'ancien humain.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle posa sa boite à côté d'elle puis appuya sa tête contre l'arbre. Elle cessa de penser à quoique ce soit puis bailla. Elle finit alors par fermer les yeux doucement et commença à respirer paisiblement. En la remarquant, la grenouille se posa des questions mais il abandonna, alors il descendit doucement. Il se rapprocha de la boite de de pofflés pour essayant d'en prendre au moins un, mais lorsqu'il effleura le gâteau, Serena se « réveilla » pour le faire sursauter et elle avait sa Pokeball dans une main. Il prit alors peur en criant avec une bouche terriblement ouverte et Serena rapprocha dangereusement la Pokeball sur lui. Il partit se cacher derrière l'arbre sous les yeux de la dresseuse étonnée. En remarquant son comportement, elle baissa la Pokeball tout en clignant des yeux, elle aperçue de nouveau ce qu'elle avait vue dans ses yeux ce matin. De la peur. Elle regarda la Pokeball puis le regarda à nouveau et demanda d'un ton neutre :

« Tu n'aimes pas les Pokeballs ? »

« Ro… » Murmura-t-il tout en secouant sa tête.

La dresseuse baissa l'objet sphérique puis essaya de tendre sa main sur le Pokemon qui essayait de l'éviter.

« Écoute, si tu ne l'aimes pas, je peux la ranger et ne pas l'utiliser… » Commença-t-elle par dire. « Mais s'il te plait, reste avec moi. »

Elle lui tendit le pofflé qu'il avait tenté de prendre, elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise, elle était peut-être une débutante mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire de son mieux, et Satoshi… le voyait. Il soupira un instant, puis il regarda le pofflé, il le prit et croqua donc une bouché. Cela lui fit sourire, bien que Takeshi ou Dento étaient de très bon cuisinier, en termes de pâtisserie, elle semblait être meilleur. Serena se contenta alors de le toucher de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, Satoshi décida de se laisser faire, ce n'était pas une mauvaise sensation, c'était agréable.

« Je pense qu'on est parti sur une mauvaise base, toi et moi. » Reconnaissait-elle. « J'y pense, on ne sait pas vraiment présenter. »

Satoshi s'arrêta de manger, c'était bien vrai, il ne savait rien d'elle en termes d'introduction. Elle se remit correctement puis elle fut bien face à lui.

« Je suis Serena. » S'exprima-t-elle.

« Ke…ro… » Essaya de répondra alors le garçon grenouille.

« Se. Re. Na. » Fit-elle de nouveau en séparant ses syllabes.

Satoshi ne pouvait pas prononcer son nom (ni même le sien), sa voix n'arrivait pas à exprimer autre chose que de simples sons. Il aurait aimé savoir comment Meowth avait réussi à apprendre à parler par ailleurs.

« Je viens donc de commencer mon voyage et je t'ai choisie comme partenaire. » Continua-t-elle.

Cela semblait simple, il le savait, il l'avait compris… Mais est-ce qu'elle veut devenir Maitre Pokemon comme lui ? Voyager afin de combattre les matchs d'arènes ? Si c'était le cas, cela faisait d'elle en partie l'une de ses rivales… Enfin… Elle pourrait le devenir, s'il retrouve sa forme humaine et qu'il fait le voyage dans cette région. Il attendu alors autre chose, espérant qu'elle réponde autre chose sur elle, il aimerait savoir au moins pourquoi elle voyageait. Mais elle se rassie correctement et avec ses mains toujours proches de lui, elle essaya de le soulever et de le toucher de partout. Satoshi cligna alors des yeux, c'était d'une part très gênant car elle touchait des points sensibles mais d'un autre, assez chatouilleux. Lorsqu'elle cessa, elle le regarda de partout, et là, le garçon fut sous une forme de malaise.

« Je me demande de quel sexe tu es. » Fit-elle soudainement.

Il failli s'effondrer de l'avant. C'était pour ça qu'elle l'avait tripoté ? C'était pas du tout correct ! Si c'était pour lui faire prendre son bain, okay peut-être… Mais quoi que, pourquoi aurait-il besoin d'elle pour prendre son bain ? Satoshi secoua sa tête dans tous les sens, sa forme de Pokemon ne montrait aucune différence entre mâle et femelle ? Avec Pikachu c'était simple, il suffisait de voir sa queue. Il finit par continuer de la regarder avec un aire mécontent, assez choqué qu'il puisse passer deux minutes sur quelque chose d'inutile… Enfin pas si inutile… Mais bref.

Serena s'était relevé et à commencer à marcher, tout étant suivit par le Pokemon. Il devait rester encore avec elle, après tout, elle avait de délicieux gâteaux. Satoshi voulait désespérément pouvoir partir aussi … Mais pour le moment, il devait rester, au moins encore quelque heure, le temps qu'il comprenait où il se trouvait. Il devait à présent la suivre.

La blonde miel était devant lui, menant la marche, toutes les dix minutes, elle se permit de tourner sa tête afin de voir s'il était toujours là, mais il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, il la suivait, de loin, mais il la suivait. Satoshi regarda les alentours en essayant de voir si il y avait des Pokemon qu'il connaissait, il y pu voir quelque Roucoop dans les arbres mais également des Pokemon, qui devait être de type vol aussi, orangé avec un bec fin les regardaient. Il avait à présent peur que cette journée de départ puisse finir comme la sienne en regardant les oiseaux, mais ils semblaient inoffensifs. Il essaya de mieux voir dans les environs mais à part les Pokemon volant, il n'y en avait pas d'autre. Ils marchèrent pendant un bon bout de temps à présent, et ils avaient très peu parler (enfin, Serena n'avait très peu parler), elle lui avait dit qu'ils trouveraient un centre Pokemon pour passer la nuit, elle n'avait guère envie de dormir dehors. Satoshi souffla, lorsqu'on voyage, on est prêt à tout, même dormir dehors !

La nuit commençait à arriver, le soleil disparaissait lentement dans l'horizon et la lune s'était allumée comme une lanterne. Une étrange pulsion pressa sa poitrine, Satoshi s'arrêta alors. Sa peau s'asséchait et il se sentit si râpeux. Il lui fallait de l'eau. Étrangement, hier il n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation lorsqu'il était au laboratoire. Le garçon grenouille partit alors sur la droite, laissant sa dresseuse marcher seule. Cette dernière s'était arrêtée lorsqu'elle entendit un buisson, elle se retourna et fut surprise de voir que le Pokemon qui l'avait accompagné tout l'après-midi avait disparu. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement ainsi qu'un nœud dans son estomac la tortura. Elle murmura d'abord le nom du pokemon pour ensuite partir dans une direction.

Satoshi courut du mieux qu'il put, il cherchait, ne serait-ce qu'une rivière ou un point d'eau, mais il en avait terriblement besoin. Il savait qu'il était un Pokemon de type eau, peut-être que son corps avait besoin d'eau pour se sentir rafraichi. Au final il trouva une petite marre, le ciel bleu foncé dominait maintenant le ciel, et la lune l'éclairait comme une veilleuse. Satoshi se regarda d'abord dans l'eau, et il vit son reflet à nouveau. Sa forme était dans un sens rigolote, surtout ses yeux qui ressortait de sa tête, pourtant c'était comme si il connaissait cette sensation depuis toujours. Il inspira puis il sauta dans l'eau et nagea à l'intérieur, la tête sous l'eau. Fait amusant, il pouvait respirer sous l'eau ! C'était une très bonne expérience pour lui, mais avant qu'il puisse en profiter, il sentit un étrangement picotement à l'intérieur de lui-même, ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était juste surprenant. Pourtant, il se sentait presque diffèrent de ce qu'il avait été. Mais dès lors que le picotement cessa, l'habilité qu'il avait gagné… Venait de disparaitre. Sa bouche se rempli d'air puis sa poitrine lui brula, il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps. Il sortit immédiatement sa tête hors de l'eau, stupéfait qu'il ne put respirer davantage. Est-ce que le Pokemon qu'il était devenu avait un dysfonctionnant ? Le garçon rattrapa le large et respira rapidement afin qu'il puisse retrouver un rythme. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine, et sentit que sa peau avait une texture différente. Une texture familière. Il baissa la tête sur lui-même et regarda à présent sa main.

Elle était humaine.

Satoshi toussa de surprise mais il ne pouvait pas contenir sa joie, il regarda tout son corps et toucha ses cheveux mouillés. Il était humain ! Il n'était plus bleu, plus rempli de mousse sur le cou, il avait à présent son ancien corps… Mais il était tout nu. C'était un détail qu'on pouvait facilement remarquer. Comment allait-il faire pour trouver des vêtements ? Il pourrait être prit pour un fou. Il sortit de l'eau et chercha une solution, si il va dans un centre Pokemon, peut-être que l'infermière qui s'y trouvera l'aidera. Il ne pouvait pas passer la nuit tout nue dans les bois, il devait trouver quelque chose.

Alors qu'il cherchait d'autre astuce, un cri l'arrêta de penser. La voix appartenait à _elle_. Il sentit cette voix se rapprocher puis il essaya de ne faire rien d'autre que de se cacher derrière un arbre. Serena arriva près de la marre, elle continua à crier le nom de son Pokemon, ne se doutant pas que ce même Pokemon s'était caché derrière un arbre et l'observait, et qu'il était dans sa forme humaine.

« Grenousse! » Cria-t-elle encore.

De là où il était, Satoshi vit alors la jeune fille, supposé être sa dresseuse. Il pouvait y voir de par son regard, des larmes qui commencèrent doucement à se former. Elle avait perdu son Pokemon. Et cela était totalement normal. Satoshi pouvait le ressentir. À présent dans sa forme humaine, il se sentait similaire à elle. Mais avant qu'il puisse penser à être chose, Serena partit, il n'eut guère le temps de lui dire quoique ce soit. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer à elle, pas comme ça en tous les cas. Il devait l'oublier pour le moment, mais il se sentait désolé pour elle, lui-même n'aimant pas qu'un dresseur ait son Pokemon qui disparaisse. Il sortit de sa cachette et sentit alors le vent caresser son corps nu, il commençait à avoir froid.

Il marcha dans le bois et il commençait à faire beaucoup trop noir, il avait peur qu'on puisse le retrouver comme ça, voir pire, qu'un Pokemon sauvage l'attaque. Pourtant le destin le rassura, lorsqu'il trouva un chalet avec un « P » écrit dessus et un très grand champ à l'arrière. Il se précipita pour aller à la porte mais il se rappelait qu'il n'avait pas de vêtements sur lui et que si il entrait l'air de rien, il pourrait se faire chasser. Le garçon nu partit alors sur le côté, à la recherche d'une fenêtre. Il en trouva une assez haute, seule sa tête pourrait être vu, c'était parfait. Les lumières étaient toujours allumées et il regarda, il n'y vit personne à part l'infirmière qui devait être sans doute une Joy. Mais à part elle, elle n'y vit personne d'autre. Il toqua plusieurs fois à la fenêtre puis l'infermière ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle posa les yeux sur le garçon et ce dernier ne put se retenir de rougir et faire un sourire gêné, son corps était collé contre le mur afin qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir entièrement.

« B-bonsoir. » Balbutia-t-il. Décidemment, ce genre d'évènement ne lui ait jamais arrivé dans sa vie.

L'infermière cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, assez confus qu'un jeune garçon lui parlait à la fenêtre.

« J'ai un problème… » Continua-t-il. « Je faisais… Je prenais un bain dans une mare puis presque toutes mes affaires ainsi que mes vêtements ont disparu. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses émit un petit cri et referma rapidement la fenêtre. Satoshi se figea sur cette réaction. Au final, il aura beau essayer de donner une explication, il ne sera pas aidé. Il hésita à partir ou bien attendre, au cas où, mais la fenêtre s'ouvrit de nouveau et il reçut un tissu épais sur sa tête. Il se retourna pour voir la jeune femme qui était revenue.

« Tenez ! Mettez ça ! Puis entrez ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait renfermé la fenêtre. Il regarda ce qu'elle lui avait donné et il semblait être simplement une tenue de sport épaisse grise, il y avait un pantalon et une veste. Rapidement il s'empressa de tout mettre et enfin, il se dirigea vers l'entrée et entra. L'infermière était à son poste comme devait-être son habitude et derrière elle était un Pokemon qu'il connaissait, un Grodoudou. Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle et essaya de lui expliquer correctement.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il d'abord. « J'ai perdu toutes mes affaires, je n'ai rien sur moi ! »

Mais l'infermière fit un geste rassurant.

« Ça va aller. Je peux toujours signaler la police. »

« Oui ! » Répondit-il même si il savait que c'était totalement inutile d'appeler la police pour cela, vu qu'en réalité, il n'avait pas vraiment d'affaire.

Elle tapota sur un écran puis elle regarda le garçon.

« Tu as un Pokedex ? »

« Non… Je n'ai plus rien… » Rappela-t-il.

« Oui je sais, mais alors connais-tu ton numéro de dresseur ? »

Il fit la grimace, il n'avait jamais appris son numéro de dresseur, c'était la chose la plus importante pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais songé qu'un jour il se retrouverait sans Pokedex.

« Malheureusement, sans ton Pokedex, je ne peux pas te donner une chambre, mais tu peux toujours dormir sur le sofa. »

Le garçon hocha la tête puis la remercia. Il regarda alors les murs et il y vit une carte. C'était la région où il se trouvait. Une région avec une forme pentagonale, un côté avec la mer et un autre avec des montagnes. Une ville se trouvait presque au milieu, elle semblait être la ville la plus importante, presque le cœur de la région. Puis il vit le nom : Kalos. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement, un étrange flash lui rappela alors Estelle, elle venait de cette région. Tout était presque en rapport avec cette fille. Elle l'a transformé en ce Pokemon, puis envoyé dans sa région ! Ses poings se resserrèrent, tandis qu'il mordit sa lèvre inferieur. Bon sang, comment en était-il arrivé là ? Juste parce qu'il avait perdu un match et promis qu'il l'aiderait. Mais maintenant qu'il était de nouveau humain, cela signifiait que c'était fini non ? Qu'il avait réussi et brisé la malédiction. Qu'il pouvait à présent retrouver sa vie normale. Il vit alors les téléphones et se dit que le mieux serrait qu'il appelle sa mère pour la rassurait, il espérait que Pikachu était avec elle et que rien ne lui était arrivé. Il prit le combiné puis il tapa le numéro de sa maison. Mais il n'entendit aucune sonnette de l'autre côté, mais à la place, il y avait comme des fritures sur la ligne, et l'écran était toujours noir. Cela ne captait pas ? Il sait qu'il vivait dans un village assez loin de presque tout civilisation, mais quand même, le téléphone captait. Il raccrocha, peut-être que sa mère n'était pas à la maison mais avec le professeur. Il commença par taper le numéro du Professeur, mais il fut arrêté lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré entrer.

Serena avait les yeux complètement rougis et sa bouche haletait comme si elle avait participé à un marathon. Instinctivement, Satoshi se retourna pour ne pas qu'elle puisse le voir, ce qui était stupide, car elle ne l'avait jamais vue dans sa forme humaine. Elle se rapprocha doucement de l'Infermière Joy et dit doucement, comme si la force qu'elle avait s'était vaporisée.

« Mon Pokemon… Mon Grenousse a disparu… Je n'arrive pas à le retrouver… »

Joy mit une main à sa bouche, assez attristée pour elle, elle demanda quand même son Pokedex à la jeune fille qui lui donna puis lui donna alors des clés de chambre. Elle lui demanda alors de se reposer pendant qu'elle puisse appeler la police pour qu'ils puissent enquêter. Serena se posa d'abord sur le sofa, elle était totalement vidée de ses forces et avait cherché partout son Pokemon. Satoshi était toujours cacher en restant de dos afin qu'elle ne l'aperçoive pas mais qu'importe, elle ne le remarquait pas, elle était trop détruite pour remarquer quoique ce soit. Bien curieux, il tourna la tête pour tout de même la regarder. Le cœur du jeune garçon se resserra lorsqu'il réalisa que Serena pleurait à petite larmes et regardait dans le vide, elle avait perdu un Pokemon, qu'elle ne verrait plus, ce Pokemon, c'était lui. Il l'avait presque rejeté de la journée, il avait juste utilisé pour quelque seconde, il se fichait d'elle… Et elle l'aimait tout de même… De la même manière qu'il avait aimé Pikachu lors du premier jour tandis que le Pokemon, l'avait détesté. Il était Pikachu et elle était lui lors de son premier jour en tant que dresseur. Et elle avait tout fait pour qu'il l'aime en retour, elle désirait l'apprivoiser et être unique pour lui. Il devait lui dire la vérité. C'est vrai qu'il était un humain, mais il était son Pokemon et il devait lui dire à propos de ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi cela était-il arrivé…

Puis il se sentit soudainement égoïste. Vouloir lui dire la vérité était une chose, vouloir absolument qu'elle l'aide en était une autre, surtout dans ces circonstances. Son cœur se contracta. Il ne voulait pas ça. Il voulait pas qu'elle pleure parce qu'elle avait perdu son pokemon et il ne voulait pas être égoïste. Mais il devait essayer, au moins de lui dire la vérité. Mais est-ce qu'elle le croirait ? Est-ce que cela pourrait la briser encore plus ? Il se rapprocha tout de même de la jeune fille en essayant de tendre son bras mais cette dernière se releva et lui, il s'arrêta. Elle se tourna et, sans le regarder, et elle se dirigea vers les chambres. Satoshi ne la suivit pas. Elle devait avoir son moment seul. Il essayera de lui dire demain. C'était le mieux pour lui mais surtout pour elle.

La lumière du soleil était cachée derrière les rideaux afin que Satoshi puisse dormir convenablement. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et se releva du canapé, remarquant qu'il était toujours humain. Il tourna la tête vers le comptoir et l'infermière l'accueilli avec un sourire.

« Bonjour ! » Lui fit-elle. « La police va arriver aujourd'hui pour nous faire un rapport, vous pouvez manger le petit déjeuner dehors ! »

Avec les yeux mi-clos, il hocha la tête. Il se frotta les yeux et essaya de penser à la veille. Il y avait… Serena. C'est vrai ! Il devait aller lui parler. Était-elle réveillée ? Peut-être devait-il l'attendre au petit déjeuné. Normalement, elle attendait aussi la police pour savoir si ils l'avaient retrouvé (chose impossible à présent). Il sortit hors du chalet, caché par l'ombre. Dehors, il la remarqua, assise sur une chaise regardant dans le vide sa tasse de thé. Il se cacha alors dans un coin mais comme hier, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Son cœur palpita. Que devait-il lui dire en premier ? Qu'il était désolé ? Désolé de quoi ? De toute manière, il devait s'excuser. Mais il devait lui expliquer. Ou bien la réconforter ? C'est vrai que c'est une chose à faire. Le garçon hocha la tête à lui-même avec décision et d'un pas déterminé, il passa dans la lumière… Cependant, il se sentit rétrécir. Le même picotement qu'hier revint à lui et ne dura que dix secondes. Il se sentit presque lumineux qu'il ferma les yeux et avant même d'avoir pu réagir oralement, il avait l'impression d'avoir était caché sous des draps. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était caché par le tissus des vêtements qu'il portait. Il en sortit et regarda de nouveau son corps. Il était redevenu un Pokemon. Le Grenousse qu'il avait été hier. Il paniqua à nouveau, il était encore un Pokemon. La malédiction n'était pas brisée. Bon sang, pourquoi avait-il réussi à être humain cette nuit et à présent ce n'était plus le cas ?

Il regarda les alentours et vit que personne ne l'avait vu, ni même Serena. Après tout, il était caché mais il ne savait pas si il devait sortir. Devait-il réellement retourner au près d'elle ? Comme il l'avait mentalement remarqué hier, Serena n'allait pas bien sans lui. Et si il refusait d'être avec elle, il serait aussi associable que Pikachu lors de sa rencontre, comme il avait pu le constater… Ses yeux étaient si fades, ils avaient perdu le bleu vivant qu'ils avaient hier. Et elle avait perdu son sourire. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, son sourire était quelque chose qui avait réchauffé son petit cœur, même si il ne voulait pas l'admettre. Ici, il n'apparaitra plus. Le garçon grenouille grinça des dents puis une flèche au cœur lui fit rendit compte, peut-être que Pikachu avait ressenti la même chose que lui à la fin, mais à présent tout était clair. Elle avait besoin de lui.

Peut-être pour un moment, jusqu'à qu'il trouve la solution, qu'il retrouve la méthode qu'il avait prise pour redevenir humain et lui expliquer, il devait rester avec elle. Il expira puis ravala toutes sa fierté. Alors, il s'approcha de la jeune fille doucement. Cette dernière ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué, alors Satoshi fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire dans ce petit corps.

« Kero ! »

Serena releva la tête et la bougea lentement pour le regarder. Le temps s'était de nouveau figé pour elle. Elle resta abasourdie puis lentement, un sourire se forgea et ses larmes coulèrent de nouveau, mais de bonheur. Elle sauta vers lui, tombant à genoux puis l'attrapa fort contre lui. Satoshi étouffa d'abord mais… Il se sentait bien… C'est ce qu'il faisait à ses Pokemon après tout, et c'est ce qu'ils devaient ressentir. Il ferma les yeux, et l'accepta cette chaleur humaine, qu'il ne connaissait rarement.

« Mademoiselle, l'agent Junsar est arrivée. » Appela L'infermière mais cessa lorsqu'elle vit que la jeune fille avec un Pokemon contre elle.

Elle regarda l'agent, haussa les épaules puis partagèrent alors la joie pour la jeune fille. Mais l'agent regarda l'infermière et demanda doucement.

« Il n'y avait pas un garçon également ? »

« Oh ! » Remarqua-t-elle. « Si en effet, mais… Il devrait être ici. »

Satoshi ouvrit les yeux en entendant la conversation, c'est vrai qu'il y avait sa version humaine qui avait des soucis… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant. Juste leur faire croire qu'il avait disparu alors qu'il était dans les bras de cette fille. Il devait faire confiance à cette fille maintenant, dans un sens, elle avait commencé à l'apprivoiser.


	3. Brave Petit Pokemon

**AN** : Je vous l'avais dit...

Petit résumé des prénoms, vous devriez le savoir, bah je préfère les noms japonais, donc ici les noms japonais sont utilisés (sauf ceux des Pokemon), donc voici un petit recap: Satoshi = Sacha, Musashi = Jessie, Kojiro = James, Nyasu = Miaouss.

If there is a non French speaker who came here, please read the original English one

* * *

 **Chapitre 3:**

Brave Petit Pokemon

Lorsque Serena fut de nouveau réuni avec son Grenousse, elle ne sut donner d'explication à l'agent Junsar. La policière ne la blâmât pas, elle était même heureuse de les revoir réunis, mais se demanda tout de même où était passé le garçon qui avait également appelé pour son aide. L'infermière avait cherché partout et il n'était nul part. Elles n'attendirent pas plus, et l'Agent partie. La nouvelle dresseuse, avant de partir à son tour, laissa d'abord son Pokemon voir l'infermière Joy afin de voir s'il était toujours en pleine forme et qu'il n'avait pas eu de blessure lorsqu'il avait disparu la nuit dernière, mais forte heureusement pour elle, il n'avait absolument rien. Elle apprit également que son Grenousse était un male, ce qui l'aida mieux pour identifier son Starter.

Satoshi prit alors connaissance de ce que cela faisait de se faire ausculter par une infermière pour Pokemon, ce n'était pas si diffèrent que lorsqu'il allait voir un Médecin pour humain, mais comme il était beaucoup plus petit, il a pu sentir les grandes mains de l'infermière qui l'avaient pris dans tous les sens. Il se sentait comme un jouet dans les mains d'un enfant.

Après ses derniers préparatifs, Serena prit sa petite grenouille bleue dans ses bras et enfin partie du Centre pour se diriger dans la ville où pourrait se trouver Calem. Satoshi, de nouveau dans ses bras, son dos contre sa poitrine, identifia une odeur sur son cou. Elle sentait le jasmin, une odeur de fleur que l'on pouvait sentir dans des endroits spéciaux à Kanto. Cela lui rappelait sa mère, lorsque c'était l'heure du gouter durant les neuf premières années de sa vie, ils prenaient toujours un thé qui avait le gout d'une fleur qu'elle avait fait infuser.

Sur sa marche, la jeune fille fut rapidement arrêtée par un petit Pokemon à grand oreille qui était sorti des buissons pour traverser son chemin. Elle sortit son Pokedex pour l'identifier, la voix robotique de l'appareil électronique expliqua qu'il était un Sapereau avec un résumé de ses capacités. Satoshi, qui était toujours dans les bras de la jeune fille, écouta également attentivement, en regardant le Pokemon devant eux. Lorsque le Pokedex termina son résumé, Serena baissa sa main qui tenait son Pokedex et resserra son Pokemon de l'autre bras et regarda le petit Pokemon avec grand sourire.

« Il est mignon ! » Fit-elle aussitôt en essayant de se rapprocher du Lapin Pokemon, mais dès qu'elle fit un pas, le Pokemon disparut dans le buisson d'en face. La jeune blonde de couleur miel soupira dans sa tentative.

Satoshi soupira également, mais pas pour la même raison. Puis il releva la tête pour voir des oiseaux Pokemon sur des branches d'arbre, les même qu'hier. Il interpella sa « dresseuse » en pointant les Oiseaux rouge-orangé, essayant de lui demander d'utiliser son Pokedex. Serena réagit aussitôt lorsqu'elle le vit pointer de sa petite patte. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle vit l'intérêt qu'il avait et remarqua également les même Pokemon.

« Des Passerouges ! »

Elle pointa avec sa machine vers eux, afin d'entendre ce que l'appareil avait à dire. Satoshi fut aussi attentif, ces Pokemon pourrait être le parfait Pokemon de type vol pour lui. En abaissant la tête il put voir d'autre Pokemon qu'il n'avait jamais vu derrière des buissons, il fit signe t à Serena de le laisser au sol, chose qu'elle fit sans vraiment confiance mais fut-elle assez surprise de voir que le Pokemon voulait qu'il la suive. Lorsqu'il l'entraina vers un buisson, ils virent tout deux des petits Pokemon gris avec, comme une sorte de cape blanche. Elle les scanna par la suite et apprit qu'il s'agissait de Pérégrain et qu'ils étaient totalement inoffensif. Ils prirent une autre direction, le garçon grenouille montra divers Pokemon qui passèrent devant eux, afin que Serena puisse les scanner et enfin, qu'il puisse prendre meilleure connaissance de ce qu'il était entouré.

Au bout d'un moment, il chercha à aller ailleurs en passant un nouveau buisson. Mais en le traversant, il y rencontra des Pokemon qu'il connaissait déjà. Il se figea deux secondes mais resta caché, la vue de ces Pokemon dans la nature avec leur sourires naturels fit picoter son cœur.

Il y avait des Pikachu avec des Pichu. Satoshi respira un grand coup, son meilleur ami lui manquait. Il se demanda alors si c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient été aussi longtemps séparé. Ils ont déjà été séparé, mais pas aussi longtemps, à chaque fois, ils se retrouvaient tout le temps. Mais maintenant qu'il était ici, avec cette fille, combien de temps passera avant de revoir son Pikachu bien aimé ?

Serena se retrouva derrière lui, et remarqua les Pokemon jaunes, elle s'accroupit derrière son ami et elle s'écria doucement :

« Oh des Pikachu ! » Tout en brandissant son Pokedex vers eux sans se faire remarquer puis elle ajouta également : « Il parait qu'il existe un studio de Cinéma pour les Pikachu, n'est-ce pas mignon ? »

Satoshi ne l'écouta pas vraiment, il ne fit alors que se retourner, pour marcher ailleurs tout en ayant la tête baissée sous le regard de sa dresseuse assez perturbée de sa réaction. Elle se remit debout et le rattrapa, avant qu'il ne puisse faire autre chose, elle l'attrapa avec ses mains et le serra contre elle.

« Il y a un problème ? Tu as l'air triste d'un coup… »

Le garçon grenouille ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre, pour différente raison. Il essaya d'expirer malgré lui et regarda la jeune fille qui le tenait contre elle-même, ses yeux bleus qui continuaient à percer son âme, finissant par ressentir une étrange sensation dans sa tête. La même qu'il avait pu ressentir hier, une sensation où sa tête s'imaginait à zapper des chaines au hasard.

Et de vivre une impression de « déjà vu ».

La grenouille bleue secoua la tête contre elle et ne fit rien d'autre que regarder le sol. La jeune blonde couleur miel cligna des yeux en remarquant la réaction de son Pokemon. Elle pensait qu'il avait l'air bien à l'instant, quelque chose l'avait soudainement changé, de quelle façon ? Avait-il repensé à hier ? Non, il avait l'air décidé de rester avec elle pourtant. Consciemment, elle resserra son Pokemon contre elle-même, tandis que la grenouille bleue hoqueta en se sentant serré contre elle-même. Il retourna de nouveau sa tête vers elle, toujours en ressentant une aura mystérieuse qui flottait autour d'eux.

« Il y a problème, Grenousse ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton très doux.

Il baissa les yeux puis secoua sa tête puis par la suite, Serena se remit en marche lentement, ne suivant que le chemin qui lui indiquait où aller. La lumière du soleil les illumina qu'à moitié, caché par les feuilles des arbres. Dans les bras de Serena, Satoshi pouvait ressentir comment la chaleur de la lumière lui était étrangement hydratante. Le corps qu'il avait reçu était celui d'un Pokemon de type Eau, est-ce que son corps réagissait à la chaleur et au feu, est-ce cela était supposé le protéger ? Il se remit correctement dans les bras de la jeune fille et essaya alors de prendre quelque minute pour s'examiner. Malgré tout, il ne s'était pas encore donné le temps de regarder entièrement son nouveau corps. Ses mains étaient blanches avec trois gros droit, étrange sensation lorsqu'il avait l'habitude d'en avoir cinq. Il examina la mousse autour de son cou, elle était assez épaisse, elle pouvait se décoller de son cou et il pouvait presque faire des formes avec. D'où provenait cette mousse ? Même s'il la retirait entièrement, elle semblait toujours revenir. Il remarqua que ses yeux étaient à l'extérieur de sa tête, c'était autant étrange pour lui, ses yeux étaient au-dessus de sa tête et non sur son visage.

La jeune blonde de couleur miel ne remarqua pas les actions de son Pokemon et essaya de regarder autour d'elle s'il y avait un autre quelconque Pokemon qu'elle pourrait analyser avec son Pokedex. Elle vit alors un buisson qui se remua proche d'elle. Elle se retourna et recula d'un pas, n'étant pas sûre si cela allait être dangereux ou non. Satoshi dans ses bras, cligna des yeux plusieurs fois s'attendant à ce que ce soit un Pokemon encore inconnu pour lui.

Contrairement à ce qu'ils purent espérer, trois Mygalos sortirent des buissons, avec fureurs. Le corps de Serena frissonna et recula d'un pas tandis que Satoshi fronça des sourcils, assez déçu de voir un Pokemon qu'il connaissait déjà. Les trois araignées s'avancèrent doucement comme un prédateur prêt à sauter sur sa proie. La jeune fille mordit sa lèvre inférieure puis elle regarda la petite grenouille bleue dans ses bras et bégaya.

« Tu-… Tu connais des attaques ? »

La question résonna alors dans la petite tête bleue du garçon grenouille, connaissait-il des attaques de combat ? Une question sans réponse car en réalité il ne savait… Pas du tout. Il n'avait pas expérimenté ses capacités. Son petit cœur pompa son sang d'un coup rapide, il avait soudainement peur de cela. Il ne savait pas comme cela marchait, et un Pokemon qui ne connait pas d'attaque, est un Pokemon… inutile.

Depuis quand il s'était mis à penser de cette façon ? Non, aucun Pokemon n'était inutile !

Il tapa sur l'instant sa tête, essayant de se forcer à oublier d'actuelle pensée. Serena en revanche, voyant que son petit Pokemon ne répondit pas vraiment pour elle et semblait tout aussi mal en point, comprit alors que les choses seront plus difficiles que prévue pour elle. Elle essaya par la suite de reculer le plus lentement possible afin de ne pas énerver les Mygalos, elle voulait juste disparaitre sans trop de soucis. Malheureusement, les Mygalos s'apprêtèrent à lancer quelque chose, et une alarme sonna dans la tête de la blonde. Elle se retourna et couru dans la direction qu'elle devait prendre.

Satoshi toujours dans ses bras, était à présent secoué dans tous les sens du faite qu'elle courait, c'était finalement pas aussi agréable, mais c'était mieux que lorsqu'il courait au moins. Elle laissa échapper des petits cris tandis que dans la tête de Satoshi, il y avait comme une seconde partie de lui qui lui disait d'agir, mais comment ? Il n'était pas un Grenousse originalement. Cela en devenait presque une responsabilité, il était responsable d'elle car il était un Pokemon… Ou bien avait-il toujours été comme ça ? C'était la même chose lorsqu'il protégeait ses Pokemon. Son regard fronça, puis alors qu'il était sur le point de bouger pour l'aider, Serena s'était dirigée vers une pente beaucoup trop raide qu'elle en glissa et tomba dans les buissons qu'elle rencontra.

Les Mygalos, arrivant à bout, la cherchèrent mais n'en trouvèrent rien, ils décidèrent de bouger et de disparaitre. Les deux débutants sortirent en même temps la tête hors des buissons avec une bouche grande ouverte, comme si ils cherchèrent leur respirations. Ils se regardèrent par la suite dans leurs yeux et Serena échappa un petit rire nerveux, sous la nouvelle confusion du garçon grenouille. Dans la tête de la jeune fille, cela l'aider à mieux évacuer le stress qu'elle a pu avoir. Mais finalement, elle était heureuse que cela se termine plutôt bien pour eux. Elle restait cependant assez stupéfaite, pourquoi son Pokemon n'avait-il fait aucune attaque ? Elle prit alors le Pokemon bleu avec elle encore une fois puis se posa contre un arbre et regarda sur son Pokedex. Elle chercha des infos d'une main et trouva alors sur ce qu'elle voulait, elle prit deux minutes pour lire, alors que Satoshi la regardait un instant avec un air interrogateur.

« Vibra… Qua ? » Répéta-t-elle après ce qu'elle avait dû lire.

C'était une attaque de type eau, Satoshi la connaissait, il avait déjà vu cette attaque auparavant. Peu après, la jeune fille rangea son Pokedex et posa son Pokemon par terre. Elle recula de quelque pas puis elle se mit à regarder son partenaire avec détermination et elle lança en pointant du doigt.

« Vibraqua ! »

Satoshi lui cligna des yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui prenait d'un coup.

« Water Pulse ! » Cria-t-elle de nouveau.

Sur la seconde fois, il avait compris, elle essayait de lui donner un ordre, elle voulait qu'il utilise une attaque. Ceci lui fit alors froncer des yeux, assez dubitatif. Pourtant il comprenait sa démarche mais seulement, cela ne marcherait pas comme cela. Déjà parce qu'il ne savait pas comment utiliser « ses techniques » vue qu'il n'était un Pokemon que depuis quelque jour. Et puis à quoi cela lui servirait ? Il devait trouver un moyen au plus vite de redevenir entièrement humain.

Remarquant sa réaction, Serena plia ses genoux pour être plus proche de lui en hauteur, elle regarda à nouveau son Pokedex et commença une explication :

« Selon le Pokedex, il est dit que tu possèdes cette attaque. » Elle lui montra l'écran de son appareil et elle reprit : « C'est bizarre, peut-être que tu ne sais pas l'utiliser… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était sans doute vrai, le Professeur avait raison, ce Pokemon était bel et bien trop jeune pour débuter. Elle rangea son Pokedex en expirant puis elle prit doucement ses deux petites mains, essayant de voir comment ils pourraient s'y prendre. Serena n'était malheureusement pas une experte mais elle devait voir s'il pouvait y avoir une quelconque méthode pour le faire bouger. Satoshi pensa, s'il avait été transformé en Pikachu peut-être que les choses auraient été plus simple, malheureusement, il était un Pokemon qu'il ne connaissait pas. La jeune fille reprit alors le Pokemon bleue dans ses bras et au final reprit sa route, espérant que la ville ne serait pas trop loin afin de voir avec l'une des infermière d'un Centre s'ils pouvaient résoudre le problème.

En continuant leur marches, Satoshi entendit de petit gémissement. Il remua dans les bras de la jeune fille puis il sorti de ses bras. Une fois au sol, il continuait d'entendre ces bruits et demanda à sa dresseuse de le suivre. En cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, la jeune fille obéit à la grenouille. Le garçon grenouille se pressa et Serena était étonnée par sa vitesse. Après quelque minute, la Pokemon et la jeune fille tombèrent dans un coin où il y avait un Pokemon au sol, paré de coup et faible que ses petits gémissements n'étaient que la seule force qu'il possédait à l'instant. Les deux s'écrièrent ensemble en voyant le petit corps et Serena fonça la première vers le Pokemon, suivi de la grenouille. C'était un Feunnec, comme celui de Sana, sauf que celui-ci était en plus mauvais état. La jeune fille tomba ses genoux au sol et prit doucement le petit corps avec elle.

« Oh bon sang ! Qui a bien pu faire ça ? » Fit-elle à elle-même.

Satoshi se rapprocha et examina le petit renard dans les bras de sa dresseuse. Il faudrait trouver un Centre Pokemon au plus vite mais celui de ce matin était bien loin et le prochain n'était probablement pas proche. Serena se mit alors à sortir une autre machine et appuya dessus à plusieurs reprises. En y regardant, son visage ne changea pas et soupira de tristesse, elle rangea sa tablette et se préoccupa alors du Pokemon dans ses bras.

« Kero, kero ? » Demanda Satoshi même s'il sait que qu'elle ne comprendrait ce qu'il pourrait dire.

Et pourtant, comme si elle avait compris, Serena répondit :

« Il n'y a pas de Centre Pokemon dans le coin, il faut que j'utilise ma trousse de secours. »

Avant de reposer le dit Pokemon, le Feunnec s'agita bien que ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Serena, sous la surprise, prit le renard contre elle alors que ce dernier essaya d'hurler et de s'en aller sous le regard du garçon grenouille avec une expression écarquillée. Serena grinça des dents, le Pokemon devait certainement être en panique vu qu'il a dû être attaqué. En regardant Serena se batailler pour que le Pokemon reste calme, Satoshi remarqua comment elle et lui étaient similaire, Serena ne voulait jamais de mal pour les autres, elle était exactement pareil qu'hier, sauf qu'à la place du Feunnec, c'était lui dans ses bras, et elle avait tout fait pour qu'il puisse se sentir du mieux qu'elle put.

Ses pensées étaient juste, jusqu'à ce que le Feunnec planta ses dents dans le bras de la jeune blonde de couleur miel.

« Kero ! »

Serena avait un œil fermé sous la douleur et essaya de caresser le renard pour le calmer, alors que Satoshi la regarda avec inquiétude et en serait presque dans une limite de l'attaquer si cela allait trop loin (même si il ne connaissait aucune attaque).

Pourtant, après diverses caresses sur la tête du Pokemon, il ouvrit les yeux et lâcha le bras de la jeune fille afin de regarder aux alentours. Il vit le Grenousse puis entendit un gémissement humain qu'il regarda. Serena était à présent relâchée par la douleur et offrit un sourire lorsqu'elle vit le Feunnec et ses yeux ouverts.

« Ah, tu vas bien finalement ! » S'exclama-t-elle sans se préoccuper de la douleur.

Le Feunnec hoqueta et se sentit honteux, son cœur battit à vive allure. La jeune fille caressa le Pokemon en lui faisant comprendre que rien ne s'était passé pour lui. Elle posa le renard au sol et prit son sac pour fouiller à l'intérieur pour y trouver une trousse de secours. Elle sorti une bouteille et des cotons où elle passa doucement sur les différentes blessures pendant que le Pokemon grimaçait de différente façon. Après, lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle entourant les différentes plaies de pansement et à la fin, elle prit une autre boite, la boite que Satoshi commençait à connaitre, et servit un Pokepuffle au renard. Il renifla d'abord puis le dégusta avec lenteur, à la fin, il en fut ravi. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Serena tenta alors de toucher le petit Pokemon, comme si elle voulait le masser sous son bassin. Elle découvrit donc que c'était une femelle. Elle refit alors une autre caresse sur la tête du renard et la rassura.

« Tout va bien maintenant. »

Le petit renard se sentit si bien, sa tête contre sa paume de main. Au fur et à mesure, elle se rapprocha des genoux de la nouvelle dresseuse et regarda son bras. Elle frémissait en regardant la blessure. Serena reprit Feunnec et la serra contre elle.

Le Grenousse cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, la gentillesse de Serena était totalement quelque chose, c'était certainement son sourire qui donnait un effet de bien-être. Tout en continuant de la caresser, elle posa ses yeux sur lui également. De nouveau, il ressenti un autre frisson dans son corps, encore quelque chose de similaire qu'il avait déjà ressenti plus tôt. Il décida de se retourner, de ne pas être de nouveau confronter à elle-même.

« Est-ce que tu as un dresseur ? » Demanda Serena en regardant à présent Feunnec.

En posant la question, Feunnec frémissait et se rétracta sur elle-même, comme si un douloureux souvenir lui reprit. La tristesse prit alors le visage de la jeune fille et tapota sa fourrure jaune. Avec sa main, elle pouvait sentir les frissons du petit Pokemon, mais de la peur surtout. En remarquant sa fourrure se crispant sous sa main, elle sentie que ce n'était pas un sujet dont il fallait parler pour le moment. Elle rassura à plusieurs reprise Feunnec que celle si rentra son museau dans le coin de son bras.

« Tout ira bien, tu es en sécurité. »

Le problème c'est qu'elle ne savait que faire, il semblait que ce Pokemon avait encore un dresseur, mais elle avait un problème avec son lui, Serena espérait qu'elle n'avait pas été mis à l'abandon. Elle reposa le Pokemon sur ses pattes au sol, et la regarda marcher voir si elle pouvait encore tenir debout. Satoshi s'était retourné et s'approcha lentement d'elle, tout en l'observant. D'abord, Feunnec fut aussi apeurée de la grenouille qu'elle se figea que sa queue fut beaucoup plus épaisse que la normal. Mais la jeune dresseuse la rassura et désigna son compagnon.

« N'ait pas peur, c'est mon ami. »

Satoshi aurait pu penser que sous sa nouvelle forme, le Pokemon l'aurait approché avec joie mais apparemment non, elle avait tout de même peur de lui. Serena continua de taper sur la petite tête du petit Pokemon, toujours essayant de rassurer. Satoshi essaya de se rapprocher de nouveau et la jeune renarde finit par se laisser approcher. Il finit alors par la saluer avec sa main mais Feunnec était toujours aussi timide. Mais son expression devint surprise lorsqu'elle se mit alors à le humer. Elle s'approcha de lui, le nez qui bougeait dans tous les sens et lorsqu'elle arriva à lui, elle éternua. La grenouille avait une bien étrange odeur pour elle. En les regardant faire, Serena s'exprima :

« Bien, on va voir ce que l'on va faire, il semblerait que tu as un dresseur et je ne peux pas te laisser seule. On va t'emmener au prochain Pokemon Center où on arrivera. » Décida Serena.

Une once de tristesse se dégagea du petit renard à nouveau en regardant ailleurs. En la remarquant, Satoshi serra des poings afin de montrer sa détermination. Feunnec en fut émerveillée. Ravie, Serena la prit dans ses bras et commença à marcher dans sa direction. Quelque chose d'assez cocasse sur le moment, c'était le fait que Serena n'avait pas pris le garçon grenouille avec elle. Il était maintenant rester là à la regarder partir, assez bouleversé de ne plus être dans ses bras. Serena s'était retournée vers lui, la tête penchée en le regardant curieusement.

« Tu viens Grenousse ? »

Il gigota de la tête et commença à marcher comme il pouvait dans cette forme. La marche fut silencieuse mais sans tensions, Serena était devant le Grenousse qui se sentait un peu délaisser par le faite que sa « nouvelle amie » ne la portait pas. Au bout de longue minute de marche, la jeune fille leva la tête puis se figea de ce qu'elle avait vue, tandis que Satoshi été près à s'en cogner la tête contre ses jambes. Feunnec releva la tête également et couina lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'elle avait vu. Il en fut de même pour le petit Grenousse mais il essaya de ne pas se laisser aller même si il sentait un horrible frisson au plus profond de lui. Des Mygalos étaient sur différente branche de diffèrent arbres, ils étaient certainement les même que ceux qu'ils avaient croisés plus tôt mais ils semblèrent plus nombreux. Serena ne pensa pas, elle se retourna et se mit donc à courir au plus vite, suivit de Satoshi et de la cinquantaine de Mygalos. La peur s'était glissée au plus profond d'elle-même ce qui lui servait de moteur pour courir au plus vite. Elle essaya de crier mais après avoir débattu avec sa bouche elle regarda son compagnon et lui ordonna :

« Grenousse, Vibraqua ! »

Satoshi qui était presque dans la même situation qu'elle, ne put se résoudre à faire une attaque, de plus, il ne savait _véritablement_ pas comment faire une attaque. Alors que Serena grinça des dents parce que son ami n'avait pas fait d'attaque pour le moment, elle sentie alors quelque chose lui prendre les pieds et les emmêler pour la faire tomber au sol, lâchant la pauvre Feunnec en douleur. Satoshi s'arrêta en entendant la jeune fille tomber et se retourna en choque. Il remarqua que l'un d'entre eux avait utilisé l'attaque sécrétion pour attacher ses jambes. Il se rapprocha tout de même, alors que Feunnec avait du mal à se relever et Serena se reposa sur ses mains pour lever son bassin. En retournant sa tête, elle remarqua les Pokemon araignées qui se rapprochaient encore et aussi rapidement. Un frisson remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, Satoshi ne pouvait rien faire, lorsqu'il était humain, il était assez grand et docile pour se défendre, ici il était tout petit, sous la forme d'un Pokemon et il ne connaissait aucune attaque pour se défendre. Au plus profond de lui-même, il avait l'impression d'entendre une voix maudite qui l'incitait à prendre la fuite et de faire ce qu'il avait tenté de faire la journée d'avant. Mais, il était peut-être devenu _inutile_ , il n'était pas un lâche. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il était prêt à utiliser son propre corps afin de défendre la jeune fille !

Avant qu'il se décide, il aperçue la petite renarde courir vers eux et elle s'élança dans un saut afin de survoler la jeune fille et avec sa bouche ouverte, d'envoyer de puissante boule de flamme (pour un pokemon comme elle) vers les Pokemon de type insecte. Certain réussirent à les éviter et d'autre furent toucher, mais au moins, cela n'en fit qu'un seul résultat, la peur du feu leur prirent le dessus et tous réussir à s'enfuir. Elle tomba au sol, au pied de Serena mais ses pattes ne tenirent pas longtemps, elle avait épuisé la seule énergie qu'elle avait. Serena se délivra ses jambes et s'approcha du Pokemon qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle la prit contre elle et la berça doucement. Derrière les deux, Satoshi s'approcha lentement avec honte. Il n'avait rien fait, il n'avait fait que regarder et il avait laissé un pokemon blessé les défendre à la place de lui, un pokemon en bon état. Quel type de personne il était à présent ?

« Tout va bien ! Tu as été très courageuse ! » Positiva Serena.

« Fo…ko… » Répondit-elle épuisée.

Serena regarda son Grenousse, elle n'en voulait pas à son partenaire, elle savait qu'il était en quelque sorte différent mais maintenant ils devaient vite trouver un Centre Pokemon pour qu'elle puisse se rétablir.

Ils avaient cherché presque partout et toujours pas de Centre en vue. Le soleil se couchait et toujours pas de résultat, pas de ville ni de centre. Serena était alors être confrontée à l'une des réalités qu'elle espérait ne jamais avoir droit, dormir à la belle étoile. Feunnec se rétablissait doucement alors que Serena avait changé ses pansements chaque heure, tandis que Grenousse était là et regarder l'une et l'autre. La nouvelle dresseuse en herbe avait sorti son sac de couchage et commença un feu de camp. Vu comment elle essayait de le faire, Satoshi vit qu'elle n'était pas du tout une experte, elle avait juste pris pas beaucoup de bout de bois et deux pierres afin de faire une flammèche, ne voulant pas que Feunnec utilise encore ses capacités pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. Mais voyant qu'elle galérait, le Pokemon bleu parti ailleurs afin d'aller chercher d'autre bout de bois et beaucoup plus gros. Serena le regarda avec surprise et cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle le vit placer les morceaux de bois et prendre deux morceaux de bois afin de les frotter l'un contre l'autre et faire de la fumée jusqu'à ce que du feu apparaisse. Ce moment fut silencieux, Serena n'aurait jamais cru qu'un Pokemon pourrait faire un feu de camp, il en était de même pour Feunnec, qui partageait la même expression que Serena. Lorsque le feu finalement assez grand, Satoshi soupira et se retourna vers les deux filles et remarqua leurs expressions. Il était presque à leur demander pourquoi elles les regardaient de cette façon, il avait l'habitude de faire des feux de camp, vu que cela fait cinq ans que Satoshi voyageait. Pour lui c'était normal.

« Kero… » Finit-il par soupirer.

La dresseuse, impressionnée, lâcha un rire assez gênée en se grattant la tempe. Mais elle se mit à sourire sincèrement après, le remerciant de la tête.

« Au moins, tu as des capacités hors normes, Grenousse. »

Il haussa simplement des épaules. Feunnec en revanche fronça des sourcils, tout cela était beaucoup trop étrange pour elle, ce Pokemon en face d'elle avait une étrange façon de faire, et une étrange odeur.

La lune était radieuse ce soir-là, Satoshi la contemplait, il se sentait comme attiré, son corps voulait quelque chose d'autre. Il regarda finalement Serena qui s'était mise dans son sac de couchage, alors que le feu de camp commençait par s'éteindre doucement. Il devait l'éteindre entièrement avant qu'il n'y ait un incident. Feunnec s'était rapprochée de la tête de Serena, son regard lui demandait si elle pouvait se joindre à elle, Serena accepta volontiers lorsqu'elle ouvrit son sac pour l'autoriser à entrer.

« Grenousse, tu viens-.. » Elle ne put finir lorsqu'elle remarqua son premier Pokemon qui tentait d'éteindre le feu tapotant dessus. Plutôt étrange de voir un type eau qui n'utilise aucune de ses capacités pour éteindre un feu. Feunnec en était presque exaspérée.

Lorsqu'il réussit, il se tourna vers Serena de nouveau, qui comme tout à l'heure, était à la fois embarrassée mais également souriante. Elle essaya de baisser la tension en lui demandant ce qu'elle voulait lui proposer.

« Tu viens dormir avec moi ? »

Il se crispa, de toute sa vie, et même de son voyage, jamais, personne, ne lui avait demandé quelque chose comme cela. Il avait dormi avec sa mère lorsqu'il était un petit garçon souvent à cause d'un cauchemar, mais il avait surtout dormi avec Pikachu beaucoup plus de temps auparavant. Et ici, malgré qu'il fût un Pokemon, un _petit_ Pokemon, cela était tout de même bizarre. Dormir avec une personne, avec une fille de plus. Il resta figé un instant, à regarder la place qu'elle lui offrait, comme si il était paralysé. Puis il secoua sa tête, il décida de s'approcher et de se dire que ce n'était pas grave, il était un Pokemon et qu'il n'y avait rien de plus.

Serena était couchée et la couverture en entier sur elle. Elle regarda le Pokemon renard, qui regardait la grenouille tout aussi bizarrement, puis son partenaire, Grenousse et enfin elle dit doucement.

« Faites de beaux rêves. »

Serena ferma ses yeux, se sentant rassurée d'être avec deux Pokemon.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Satoshi avait beau tout faire, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il décida se retirer du sac de couchage de sa dresseuse, et de marcher un peu afin de voir si il pourrait trouver le sommeil. Malheureusement, en s'éloignant, il ne se doutait pas que l'autre Pokemon avait relevé la tête pour le regarder avec soupçons.

Satoshi s'éloigna encore et encore plus, cette petite forme ne l'aidait en rien pour le moment. Il repensa à hier, comment avait-il fait pour redevenir humain ? Et par quel miracle il a pu redevenir un Pokemon ce matin ? À force de réfléchir, cela lui en fit mal à la tête. Et en marchant, il tomba sur une grosse mare. L'eau était clair et il put voir son reflet, ses yeux qui étaient à l'extérieur de la tête lui donnait une horrible migraine. Il soupira exagérément. Il leva la tête et y vit la lune. Et alors, il regarda l'eau encore. La nuit dernière, il était redevenu humain dans un lac également. Il décida de s'y jeter et fit quelque brasse à l'intérieure de l'eau et puis il releva sa tête à l'extérieur. Il regarda son corps à travers l'eau mais rien n'avait changé.

« Kero ? » Se demanda-t-il alors qu'il avait fait la même technique qu'hier.

Et alors, il remarqua autre chose, la lumière de la lune, ne l'éclairait pas. Il était caché sous des branches d'arbre remplis de feuilles. Il pensa que cela pourrait être stupide mais il osa alors. Il replongea la tête sous l'eau et nagea vers la partie éclairée et enfin, un picotement. Le même que ce matin, le même qu'hier. Et son corps gagnait une nouvelle sensation, bien qu'il brillât comme un pokemon qui devait évoluer, il sentit son corps s'élargir dans un sens. Et puis, l'effet de l'eau sur son corps, était totalement différent. Il expira du mieux qu'il pouvait, la tête hors de l'eau, et essaya de se calmer sinon, il pouvait boire la tasse à tout moment. Il nagea, ses bras à l'extérieur et par ailleurs, les aperçus. Alors qu'il utilisait ses pieds pour rester la tête hors de l'eau, il examina son bras droit. Sa peau, sa vraie couleur de peau. Il exclama un sourire puis partit vers le bord de l'eau et senti se pieds touchaient le sol. Ses pieds étaient encore dans l'eau qu'il commençait déjà à s'épanouir d'être de nouveau humain. Et en souriant, il finit par lâcher un éternuement. Son corps était humain, et de nouveau nu, et il avait froid.

« Comment je vais faire… » Se demanda-t-il à lui-même, en sachant qu'à présent, il ne savait pas où était le prochain Centre Pokemon et surtout, il ne pouvait pas venir voir Serena comme ça. Satoshi soupira, cette situation était maintenant beaucoup trop compliqué.

« Enfin, tu sembles commencer à comprendre, j'ai cru que cela mettrait du temps. » Une voix féminin retentie.

Satoshi hoqueta, cette voix, il la connaissait, comme si, c'était la voix d'un cauchemar qui le hantait. En retournant sa tête lentement, il vit la jeune fille aux cheveux argentés au reflet violets, ses yeux bleu gris lui perçaient son esprit et son sourire ne fit que le dégouter. Une corne épaisse sur sa tête. Une rage commença à s'emparer de son corps, et tout en grinçant des dents, Satoshi se dirigea vers elle.

« Toi ! C'est toi ! C'est à cause de toi ! » Répéta-t-il comme si il mordait ses mots. « C'est à cause de toi si j'en suis là ! »

Il était enfin face à elle, mais la petite fille se ficha de sa réaction et avait la tête baissée, comme si elle était intéressée par autre chose.

« Si petit… » Remarqua-t-elle, tout en regarda ce dont elle était intéressée.

Satoshi écarquilla des yeux et sa colère augmenta par le faite qu'elle ne réagissait pas à lui, mais il finit par baisser sa tête également pour comprendre ce qu'elle regardait. Et là, le sang lui monta à son visage, la honte s'était recouverte sur son corps tout entier. Il courut vers la mare, et s'accroupi dans l'eau, les bras autours de ses genoux, afin qu'elle ne puisse plus voir aucun détail de son corps. Il regarda de nouveau la fillette avec un regard de haine même si ses joues étaient entièrement rougies par la honte.

Estelle était tout aussi indifférente. Il semblait que cela n'était pas un problème pour elle. Elle se rapprocha du lac doucement et puis elle commença avec une voix douce.

« Alors, tu t'es habitué à ta nouvelle vie ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ses sourcils se froncèrent de plus en plus alors qu'elle se rapprochait.

« On va dire que tu commences par t'habituer. »

« Où est Pikachu !? » Lui hurla-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de lui ?! »

Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il pensait directement à son Pokemon plutôt qu'à lui-même.

« Comme il m'était d'aucune utilité, il est chez toi, avec ta mère. »

Doucement mais surement, il se calma, il essaya de cesser de mordiller sa mâchoire et tourna les yeux ailleurs, un poids se retira à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, il était à présent rassuré que son petit Pokemon soit avec sa mère plutôt qu'ailleurs. Dans cette conscience et en soupirant, il retourna sa tête vers elle et toujours la regarda de la même façon.

« Annule la malédiction ! »

« Eh ? » Cligna des yeux Estelle.

« Annule la malédiction ! Rends-moi ma vie ! »

Estelle posa ses mains sur ses hanches, visiblement un peu irrité par ce qu'elle entendait.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? »

« Je ne veux pas rester un Pokemon, je veux rentrer ! »

Estelle se mit alors à exaspérer un cri et tapa sa main sur son front.

« Que tu es idiot… Je ne peux pas annuler la malédiction ! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Demanda-t-il toujours sur le même ton.

« Parce que je suis limitée en termes de pouvoir ! Je ne peux plus l'annuler ! Il n'y a que toi qui peut la brisée ! »

« Je ne ferais rien tant que tu n'auras pas annulé la malédiction ! »

Le sang remonta à son visage, qu'elle en saignait presque du nez, Estelle était à présent rougis par la colère que Satoshi n'arrêtait pas de l'irriter. Elle serrait durement ses poings et continua à débattre :

« Tu es franchement irritant, tu comprends ce que je dis ?! »

Au lieu de paraitre encore plus mauvais qu'il en avait l'air, Satoshi montra un sourire narquois et regarda la fillette avec des yeux mi-clos.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même, je suis tenace. »

Elle grinça des dents, il l'agaçait au plus haut point. Si il était capable de ne rien faire pour elle, elle savait que dans un sens, il ne le ferait pas, mais elle devait faire bouger les choses le plus rapidement possible. Elle fit disparaitre son air exaspéré, et essaya de paraitre plus neutre possible en cachant ses yeux avec ses cheveux.

« Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça… »

Il pencha la tête, l'air un peu plus intrigué par ses mots.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Elle releva la tête et se montra beaucoup plus sévère et menaçante qu'elle ne pouvait paraitre.

« Ne m'oblige pas à vouloir faire du mal à ceux que tu aimes pour te forcer à faire ce que je te demande. »

Sa voix était dure, elle semblait beaucoup plus mature que la voix de jeune fille que son corps montrait. Un frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale. Satoshi imagina Pikachu et aussi sa mère face à elle, maintenant qu'il avait eu un aperçue de ses pouvoirs, surtout avec ce qu'elle avait fait avec la Team Rocket, il savait qu'elle était sérieuse.

« Tu ne vas pas… » Il commença mais ne termina pas sa phrase lorsqu'il vit la tête de la jeune fille.

« Si tu fais ce que nous avons conclu, je ne leur ferais rien. »

En grinçant des dents, il se senti alors dominé.

« Je ne veux pas… rester sous cette forme… » Dit-il tout en resserrant ses bras contre lui-même.

« Tu crois que ça m'amuse de rester sous cette forme également ? »

Il hoqueta.

« Je te rappelle que je suis moi-même maudite ! Je suis obligée de prendre cette forme juvénile pour éviter de trop utiliser mon énergie ! »

Il essaya de se rappeler, il savait qu'elle était spéciale, mais n'avait pas mentionner plus hormis qu'elle était bel et bien maudite. Estelle se retourna et croisa des bras, voulant se montrer supérieur.

« Je ne suis pas une gamine de neuf ans ! Je suis une très belle jeune femme ! »

Il soupira comme si il en était fatigué, en se rendant compte de comment elle était tout aussi narcissique que beaucoup de fille qu'il connaissait, il en commençait par avoir l'habitude.

« Je suis l'une des sorcières des plus puissantes. » Dit-elle sous un ton glaçant.

Il cessa de se moquer mentalement d'elle lorsqu'elle tourna sa tête vers lui en disant ces mots. Une sorcière… Après ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi elle se donnait ce nom, une télépathe comme elle, devait être terrifiante. Puis il regarda sa corne… et il se demanda si c'était réellement comment elle s'appelait ou si elle était bien une sorcière. Pourtant, lorsque sa mère lui lisait des contes de fées, à chaque fois qu'il y avait une mention d'une sorcière, c'était souvent la vieille méchante et laide femme qui mangeait des enfants. Contrairement aux autres télépathes, elle semblait avoir beaucoup plus de pouvoir que beaucoup de personne qu'il avait rencontré. En pensant à elle, il réalisait qu'il arrivait à discerner son aura, et que c'était terrifiant. Il resserra ses genoux contre lui-même, il était vraiment dans un réel problème.

« Qui… Qui t'as fait ça ? » Demanda-t-il sans lever sa tête sur elle.

D'abord Estelle relâcha son corps puis une goutte de sang tomba de son nez. Elle ne le remarqua pas puis se contenta simplement de répondre.

« Une autre sorcière. »

Satoshi ne broncha pas, l'utilisation de ce mot était beaucoup trop normale, pourtant un frisson passa dans son dos, si une autre sorcière lui avait fait ça, cela voulait-il dire que cette « autre » était très puissante ? Peut-être qu'il y avait une raison de pourquoi elle avait maudite Estelle, mais lui n'y était pour rien. Il peut toujours trouver cette sorcière et lui demander de défaire le sort. Satoshi voulait presque rajouter quelque chose mais elle rajouta alors :

« Surtout, fais tout pour ne pas croiser sa route. »

Le garçon dans l'eau crispa ses yeux, surpris qu'elle aurait pu lire dans sa tête. Avec panique, il regarda de nouveau la jeune fille qui était encore de dos.

« Si tu la rencontres, alors ce sera la fin pour toi. N'essaye pas de pactiser avec elle, n'essaye rien, car quoi que tu fasses, elle t'aura toujours. » Elle prit une pause et se retourna vers lui, remarquant la bouche bée du garçon. « Dans ce monde, il n'y a rien de plus cruel que cette horreur. »

L'adolescent referma sa bouche et avala amèrement en remarquant le nez ensanglanté de la jeune sorcière. Il était choqué pour ça mais également pour ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pour utiliser l'expression « horreur » en vers cette… personne, ce qu'elle devait être terrifiante. Il prit conscience qu'il n'y avait presqu'aucun moyen de s'en sortir. Il dut finalement accepter sa condition et en demander davantage.

« Comment est-ce que je brise la malédiction ? » Demanda-t-il bien que le sang sur son visage l'intrigua beaucoup trop, alors il tourna la tête en même temps.

La « sorcière » sourit, cela l'émerveilla :

« Tu dois trouver quelque chose qui doit te rendre complet. Ainsi, tu briseras la malédiction. »

Il commença à s'agiter :

« Mais comment ? Qu'est-ce qui me rendra complet ? Pourquoi tu penses que je suis incomplet ? »

Elle fit mine de penser en mettant son index sur son menton.

« Et bien… Peut-être que la chose qui te manque, c'est quelque chose que tu n'as pas réussi à avoir lors de tes voyages ? »

Le garçon hoqueta à ce moment. La chose qui lui manquait, la chose qu'il n'avait pas réussi à avoir durant ses voyages.

« Je dois… Gagner la ligue… n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh. » Fut la seule réaction d'Estelle.

« C'est ça n'est-ce pas ?! Je dois gagner la Ligue Pokemon ! »

Elle mâchouilla d'abord sa bouche puis elle finit par hausser les épaules, pas entièrement sure de la réponse qu'il avait donnée mais dans un sens, cela pouvait être une solution.

« Si tu estimes que c'est ce qui te manque, alors oui, peut-être que c'est ça. »

« Mais… » Il s'arrêta en regardant son corps à travers l'eau. « Je ne comprends pas… Comment je redeviens un humain et comment je redeviens un Pokemon… »

Estelle exaspéra un soupir à nouveau mais elle dit aussitôt :

« Les règles de la malédiction sont simple, tu ne peux redevenir un Humain que lorsque tu es dans de l'eau douce sous la lumière de la lune. Si ton corps humain touche la lumière du soleil, alors tu redeviendras un Pokemon. »

C'était pour ça qu'il était redevenu un humain aujourd'hui et hier, sous la lumière de la lune, dans l'eau. Tout était clair. Ce n'était pas dû au faite que cela était le jour ou la nuit, tout était dû à une question de la lumière du Soleil et de la lune.

« Mais pourquoi ai-je besoin d'eau pour redevenir humain ? »

« Ton corps de Grenousse a besoin de s'hydrater. De cette façon, sous la lune, cela active ta partie humaine qui s'éveille et laisse dormir ta partie Pokemon. »

« Ma… Partie ? »

« Oui. A cause de la malédiction, tu n'es plus entièrement humain. Tu es juste la moitié de l'un de l'autre. »

À moitié. Moitié humain. Moitié Pokemon. Ces mots commençaient à résonner en lui à présent. Son cœur battait si fort, il se rendit compte que quelque chose au fond de lui avait changé pour toujours. Il ne serait plus le même. Il regarda tout son corps à travers l'eau, sa forme humaine ne dépendait que de la lune et de l'eau. Il devrait éviter le soleil à tout prix.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses à présent. » La voix d'Estelle le retira de ses pensées, alors que du sang coulait maintenant sur son front. « Mais n'essaye pas de rester le plus longtemps sous l'une de tes formes, il faut que tu sois sous un bon équilibre. »

Il relâcha les jambes vers l'avant doucement, il lui lança des regards d'incompréhension et essaya de dire quelque chose malgré que le sang sur elle affolait ses pensées.

« Comment… ça ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, tu dois avoir un équilibre entre tes deux formes. Tu ne peux pas tenir très longtemps sous l'une de tes formes, car l'autre aura le besoin de se manifester… Enfin… » Elle prit un petit soupire et essuya son nez. « Seulement dans un sens. »

Ne comprenant pas le sens de ses mots, Satoshi changea de position et posa ses mains en avant, à quatre pattes dans l'eau alors que certaines parties de son corps commençait à ressortir de l'eau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! »

La sorcière haussa un sourcil malgré un sourire narquois.

« Je pense que le mieux c'est que tu le découvres toi-même. »

Ses sourcils froncèrent de plus en plus. Avec un long soupir, il s'assit dans l'eau à nouveau et croisa des bras, fatigué par elle et le faite qu'elle saignait devant lui le perturber beaucoup trop, pourtant cela ne dérangeait pas la sorcière.

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici si tu peux plus revenir chez toi ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

D'abord elle hoqueta, puis elle rigola par ce qu'il venait de dire sur l'instant et elle se reprit.

« Je ne suis qu'une simple projection astrale. » Fit-elle, puis de nouveau, le garçon remarqua alors, que du sang commençait à glisser le long de son torse, coulant d'ailleurs maintenant partout sur son corps. « Je n'apparais seulement dans ta tête. »

Avec son même sourire mesquin, elle se rapprocha du garçon, marcha dans l'eau alors que le garçon maudit essaya de reculer, terrifier par le faite que de plus en plus, du sang coulait sur la jeune fille, mais elle réussit à prendre le menton du garçon. Malgré qu'il ne pût rien sentir, il était dégouté et terrifié de voir plusieurs filets de sang couler le long de du corps de la fillette. Il en fut encore plus lorsqu'il vit la tête d'Estelle.

« Une dernière règle, n'essaye surtout pas de te transformer si il y a une éclipse. » Son ton fut si grave qu'avec son visage recouvert de sang, cela lui fit hocher la tête sans poser de question. « C'est bien, **ma petite grenouille** , je compte sur toi pour réussir, pas comme les autres. »

Elle le relâcha et sortie du lac. Satoshi la regarda encore, tout aussi effrayé.

« Oh, et une dernière chose. Tu ne pourras jamais parler de cette malédiction à aucun être humain. Cela serait… Beaucoup trop facile. » Dit-elle sans se retourner. « Et aussi… » Elle suffoqua. « Je pense que tu devrais rester avec cette fille. Lorsque tu auras réussi à briser la malédiction, j'aimerais beaucoup… La rencontrer. »

Elle n'avait retourné sa tête qu'un quart et il pouvait voir également son sourire, avec du sang qui lui échappa de la bouche. Et puis, elle disparut dans une explosion de particule. Sous la disparition pétulante, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, laissant son cerveau digérer la situation qu'il venait de vivre à l'instant. Pour faire un récapitulatif, il était maudit par une sorcière, qui veut qu'il brise la malédiction par lui-même pour la libérer de la sienne également mais pour cela, il doit devenir « complet », à savoir gagner la ligue. Il devait la gagner sous sa forme de Pokemon vu qu'il n'y avait qu'une fois dans l'eau et sous la lune où il pouvait redevenir humain, alors que le soleil produirait l'effet inverse. Il y pensait, Serena était sa dresseuse maintenant, et elle venait de commencer son voyage, mais avec le peu d'information qu'il connaissait d'elle, il avait vu qu'elle ne semblait pas être très intéressée par les matchs d'arène pour le moment…

Et il y avait aussi le faite qu'il ne savait même pas utiliser d'attaques…

Son cerveau surchauffa à force de trop penser puis il lâcha un soupire de désespoir. Le vent lui fit frissonner son dos nu, et lorsqu'il se retourna, il fut surpris de voir… Feunnec, avec des yeux exorbités, qui le regardait au plus loin de l'eau, et selon ce qu'elle regardait, il comprenait qu'elle était là depuis longtemps.

Les deux se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux pendants une minute jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux fini par réagir.

« Eh… Salut… » Fit Satoshi, en essayant de paraitre ignorant.

Indirectement, la Feunnec prit un autre air et pointa de la patte la tête du garçon et le bombarda de plusieurs aboiements sans que ce dernier ne puisse comprendre (vu qu'il n'était plus un Grenousse). Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle disait mais par ce qu'elle montrait, elle semblait en colère.

« Fokko ! Fokkooo ! »

« S'il te plait… Calme toi… » Tenta-t-il désespérément à la petite renarde qui l'insurgeait de cris.

La petite n'arrêta pas et continua toujours de crier, Satoshi se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se senti honteux.

« Tu as tout vu n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il afin de faire réagir autrement le Pokemon.

Elle s'arrêta lentement mais elle se mit alors à grogner. Cela ne calma pas sa colère apparemment.

« Je ne suis pas… Un Grenousse… » Annonça-t-il malgré ses grognements.

Il se souvint alors de la parole d'Estelle, qu'il ne pourra jamais le dire à personne à propos de sa malédiction… Mais il pouvait le dire à un simple Feunnec. Il y avait une simple différence ? Sauf si c'était autrement ? Mais il essaya d'oublier et d'essayer tout de même de continuer son explication.

« J'ai été maudit par une… sorcière. Je dois trouver un moyen de retrouver mon apparence humaine ! »

Au lieu d'aboyer sur lui, elle avait la tête lever vers le ciel et les yeux fermés, comme si elle en avait assez entendu, ennuyée du garçon qui se cachait sous l'eau.

« Je te jure que c'est vrai ! S'il te plait, ne dit rien à Serena ! »

Et puis enclenchement, le Pokemon se remit à grogner en sa direction au prénom de la jeune fille.

« Quoi ? » Répondit-il assez blessé, « Je ne ferais rien à Serena ! » répondit-il rapidement. « Après tout je suis son… » Bien qu'il y eût pensé ce matin-là, qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé être pour elle ? Bien évidemment, son premier Pokemon. Mais elle ne connait pas sa forme humaine… « Je suis son ami. » Répondit-il simplement.

Avec méfiance, Feunnec cessa son grognement, mais ne le lâcha pas du regard.

« Fooo, ko ! » Exprima-t-elle envers lui.

« Je ne lui ferais _rien_ ! » Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle venait de dire mais il préféra lui répéter ce qu'il avait dit à nouveau.

« Ko. » Elle semblait fermée la conversation à ce propos.

« Donc tu ne diras rien ? Et tu me crois, pas vrai ? »

Ses yeux étaient encore mi-clo, toujours aussi méfiante, bien évidemment qu'elle ne le croirait pas aussi facilement.

« Écoute, tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé, pas vrai ? Et la sorcière était là, elle m'a expliqué ce je devais faire ! »

Cette fois-ci, elle était confuse mais toujours aussi méfiante, elle avait sa tête penchée et elle essaya de comprendre ce que le garçon humain et nu essayait de lui faire comprendre. En regardant son expression, il se souvent également, Estelle n'était apparue que devant lui et pas devant les autres. Si Feunnec avait tout vue alors… Elle l'avait vue agir comme si il parlait tout seul… Comme un fou… Nu. Le sang lui monta beaucoup trop à la tête. Il essaya de se forcer à oublier et agit rapidement en balancent toutes les infos qu'il avait appris sous le coup de l'énervement.

« Ecoute ! Je suis maudit, je deviens un Grenousse à chaque fois que je passe sous le soleil et je redeviens un humain sous la lune et dans l'eau ! Et pour que je sois libéré de cette foutue malédiction, il faut que je gagne la ligue Pokemon ! »

Il respira brouillement à la fin.

« Pff » Souffla le petit renard.

« Hey ! J'ai pas demandé à être maudit ! J'ai rien demandé de tout ça ! Je veux juste être avec Pikachu et continuer mon voyage ! »

Elle finit par tourner les yeux vers lui mais semblait indifférente. Mais après quelque seconde de réflexion, elle finit par soupirer.

« Donc, tu vas m'aider ? »

Elle ne fit pas de geste de la tête, elle ne le regarda que tout simplement, toujours avec des yeux mi-clos.

« Fo ! » Son expression était si neutre que l'humain ne savait guère si elle avait accepté ou non. Il se gratta la tête et lui répondit :

« On va prendre ça pour un oui… »

Et après, le petit renard s'en alla vers là où se trouvait sa dresseuse, laissant le garçon barbotait dans sa marre.

« Hey attend ! »

Le Feunnec s'arrêta.

« Est-ce que tu peux… M'apporter quelque chose pour que j'aie chaud ? »

Feunnec le regarda mais elle ne fit aucune réaction qu'elle continua son chemin, le laissant tout seul.

« Hey ! » Fit-il à nouveau.

Maintenant il était dans le plus grand problème qu'il avait eu, si bien hier il était chanceux, ici, il allait passer sa nuit tout nue dans l'eau. Un vent caressa les épaules du garçon qu'il s'enfonça du mieux qu'il pouvait dans le lac, essayant de chercher le chaud dans le fond de la marre mais rien n'y fait, au plus il s'enfonça dans le lac, plus il pouvait sentir le froid et la pression de la profondeur. Lorsqu'il était un Grenousse, le froid ne semblait pas le gêné, comme si son corps s'adaptait la température. Mais ici, sous sa forme humaine, il ne le pouvait pas, et il devait attendre que le soleil se lève pour pouvoir changer de forme.

Satoshi entendit un drôle de bruit puis à sa surprise, il vit Feunnec qui trainait par sa bouche, une serviette rose pale, probablement appartenant à Serena, mais par son expression, cela semblait l'ennuyer de faire ça. Il se rapprocha vers elle sans sortir de la marre et prit la serviette lorsqu'elle la lâcha. Il se la mit autour de lui en se relevant avec seulement les pieds dans l'eau. Il la regarda en baissant la tête et puis il lui fit doucement en souriant.

« Merci. »

« Ko... » Répondit-elle, d'un ton ennuyé.

Il décida de se déplacer pour aller s'appuyer contre un arbre, tandis qu'il était toujours observé par la petite renarde.

« Dis, et si on essayait d'être ami ? » Exprima-t-il.

La Feunnec ne réagit pas mais préféra s'en aller à nouveau, ne voulant pas continuer la conversation, elle semblait incroyablement gênée. Il la regarda partir assez confus, il pensa qu'elle devait simplement s'y habituer, maintenant il se demanda si Serena pourrait réagir de la même manière si elle apprenait la vérité à son propos. Elle le rejetterait ? Il frémissait, surement par le vent sur son corps encore mouillé, il resserra la serviette sur lui-même, et se mit à attendre. Il pensa difficilement à Pikachu, et de ce qu'il devait devenir. Sans lui, il était très certainement perdu et inquiet, il espérait que tout rentrera dans l'ordre au plus vite, même si le voyage sera très long.

Satoshi se réveilla doucement mais avec difficulté. Il était resté assis toutes la nuit contre un arbre avec une serviette de Serena autour de lui. Son corps était engourdi à cause de l'arbre contre lequel il avait dormi, et puis, il éternua. Dormir tout nu n'aidait pas non plus… Étonnant que personne ne l'a trouvé ici tout seul, pas même un Pokemon.

En regardant son entourage, il vit que le soleil éclairait le lac devant lui mais n'était pas assez haut dans le ciel pour avoir à éclairer son corps. L'arbre contre lequel il était, le protégeait contre la lumière. La sorcière avait raison, ce n'était que si la lumière du soleil le touchait, qu'il pourrait changer de forme.

Il prit alors une longue respiration et en se relevant, il s'approcha doucement hors de l'ombre de l'arbre, mais avant d'y mettre un pied dehors, il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour la journée. Déjà, il doit absolument apprendre à utiliser ses attaques si il doit gagner la ligue, mais une autre importance, faire en sorte que Serena participe à la ligue et combatte aux différentes arènes. Cela serait beaucoup trop demandé pour elle… Mais il espérait qu'elle le ferait, après tout, n'est-ce pas pourquoi elle était partie en voyage ? À vrai dire, il ne le savait pas, il connaissait toujours pas ses réelles intentions, et son but. A-t-elle également un rêve ? Apprendre à mieux connaitre Serena et utiliser ses capacités étaient ses objectifs de la journée.

Par la suite, il passa dans la lumière du soleil.

À peine il n'eut le temps de soupirer que son corps changea de forme aussi rapidement, avec cette même sensation. De nouveau dans sa petite taille, il tourna la tête plusieurs fois pour voir si quelque chose l'avait vu mais rien pour le moment. Il prit la serviette d'une main et la ramena avec lui afin de retrouver Serena. En arrivant au petit camp, il vit la jeune fille chercher dans son sac, son chapeau par terre, et Feunnec, assis qui le remarqua mais qui ne l'accueillie pas. La jeune fille aux cheveux blond tourna finalement la tête vers lui, l'apercevant finalement.

« Ah Grenousse ! » Fit-elle en lâchant son sac et se dirigeant vers lui. « Je suis si contente que tu sois finalement là. »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle et fut étonnée de voir sa serviette avec lui. Elle ne se posa pas de question et l'amena vers ses affaires.

« J'étais inquiète, quand je me suis réveillée, tu n'étais plus là, mais Feunnec m'a fait savoir que tu n'étais pas loin. »

Satoshi tourna la tête vers le pokemon en question, assez étonné alors qu'elle ne le regardait toujours pas. La jeune humaine le reposa à côté du renard et continua sa recherche dans son sac.

« Vous avez l'air de vous entendre pour le moment. » Commenta-t-elle tout en fouillant son sac.

Les deux se regardèrent, Satoshi ouvrit grand les yeux, pétillant, rassuré que le Pokemon femelle l'appréciait finalement après ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit-là… Jusqu'à qu'il remarqua son expression blasée qui signifiait tout le contraire.

Serena trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et sortit un petit sachet comprenant des lingettes dont elle en prit une et se l'essuya sur son visage. Satoshi la remarqua et comprit enfin, d'où venait cette odeur de Jasmin. Serena était une personne qui fait attention à elle et qui avait donc une odeur corporelle à force de s'essuyer avec une lingette, un peu comme Hikari. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle rangea toutes ses affaires, et remit son sac sur ses épaules et son chapeau sur sa tête.

« On y va ? » Demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

Ils hochèrent tous leurs têtes avec de différentes expression (l'excitation pour le Grenousse et l'indifférence pour le Feunnec) et ils se mirent à trainer à leurs rythmes. Le garçon grenouille regarda plusieurs fois la petite renarde qui n'avait pratiquement pas réagit envers lui. Elle semblait vraiment ne pas faire attention à lui.

« Kero ! » Essaya-t-il d'ouvrir une conversation avec elle, mais celle-ci l'ignora.

Il essaya tout de même de se rapprocher d'elle mais elle s'éloigna la tête haute.

« Kero… » Soupira-t-il.

Est-ce qu'il y avait comme un sentiment de malaise qui se dégageait de chez lui ? En tous les cas, quel que soit sa raison de ne pas vouloir avoir une conversation avec lui, cela l'héritait.

« Lorsque nous serons à Hakudan City, nous retrouverons Calem et nous irons directement au Centre Pokemon. » Se mit soudainement à commenter Serena. « Nous devons faire quelque chose pour toi Feunnec ! »

Serena s'était retournée à regarder la petite renarde qui s'était stoppé et qui était toute aussi choquée. La jeune fille s'accroupie devant elle et lui donna une petite tape sur la tête.

« Tu verras, tout ira bien. »

Les yeux de Feunnec se mirent à briller, depuis hier, cette dresseuse n'avait jamais cessé d'être aussi douce à son égard. Elle ne pouvait qu'à présent imaginer son future si elle venait à la capturer.

« Ro… » Fit le Grenousse derrière elle, ce qui lui donna une héritassions dans sa colonne vertébrale. Oui, bien sûr, il y avait _lui_. Depuis qu'elle l'avait espionné hier et appris que ce Pokemon n'était justement pas un Pokemon, et surtout qu'il s'était totalement prit la tête tout seul avec une personne imaginaire, elle n'arrivait pas à lui donner sa confiance aussi facilement.

Serena se releva et continua tout en leadant son petit groupe. Le garçon grenouille cessa de se préoccuper de l'autre Pokemon et se concentra à présent sur sa « dresseuse ». Il devait lui demander… Ou bien de lui faire comprendre, qu'elle doit participer à la ligue Pokemon. Il décida de courir vers elle sous les yeux insoucieux du renard et l'appela dans sa langue.

« Kero ! Kero ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Grenousse ? » Demanda Serena en s'arrêtant et se concentrant sur lui.

« Kero ! »

Elle se pencha et le ramassa au sol.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-elle à nouveau.

« Kero ! Keromatsssu ! »

La douce jeune fille clignota des yeux sous la confusion, alors que Feunnec comprenait parfaitement et semblait totalement ennuyé.

« Fokooo… » Marmonna-t-elle.

Satoshi fronça des sourcils invisibles en sa direction, il avait parfaitement compris ce qu'elle avait dit, et c'était assez insultant. Mais il décida de l'ignorer et de continuer à parler au seul humain. Mais elle sourit tristement :

« Je suis désolée, Grenousse, mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu souhaites me dire… »

Le garçon grenouille cessa soudainement. C'est vrai, il n'était plus humain, et Serena n'avait pas un lien aussi puissant en ses pokemon contrairement à lui qui pouvait comprendre Pikachu. Le voyant se décourager, elle caressa sa tête avec confiance.

« Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu peux essayer de me le montrer ! »

La grenouille releva la tête lentement par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Serena essayait au moins de le comprendre d'une autre manière, il ne savait pas si cela s'arrangerait mais il devait l'espérer. Avant que Satoshi ne puisse faire quelque chose, ils entendirent tous les deux un cri provenant du renard. Quand ils tournèrent la tête tous les deux pour regarder ce qu'il venait d'arriver, ils purent voir Feunnec accrocher à une main mécanique qui était elle-même attacher à un panier de ballon dans les aires.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » Hurla-t-elle en leur direction.

La seule réponse qu'elle eut fut des ricanements. Satoshi fronça ses sourcils avec mécontentement, ces voix, il les reconnaissait entre mille.

 _Encore eux !_

Trois étranges personnages apparurent dans le panier. Tous ricanaient de la nouvelle dresseuse tandis que le pauvre renard gigotait dans tous les sens afin de se libérer de la pince sans réellement réussir.

« Feunnec ! »

« Fo..koo ! »

En voyant la douleur que devait subir le pauvre petit Pokemon (déjà à cause des dégâts de la journée d'hier), Satoshi pouvait sentir les bras de la dresseuse qui se resserrait contre lui.

« Qui êtes-vous, pourquoi vous faites ça ?! »

« Pourquoi vous faites ça, qu'elle fit. » Répondit une voix plutôt féminine.

«Probablement parce que notre but, serait de rendre notre Patron fier. » Répondit la deuxième personne mais d'une voix masculine.

« Afin de préserver le monde de la dévastation »

« Afin de rallier tous les peuples à notre nation »

« C'est encore nous qui rendons l'avenir diabolique et le présent infernal »

« C'est toujours nous qui recouvrons l'univers du manteau noir de la terreur et du mal »

« Musashi! »

« Kojiro! »

« Partout où règne la paix dans l'univers »

« La Team Rocket Sera là ! »

« Pour que le chaos prospère ! »

«Sonansuuuu ! »

Peu après leur speech, le duo (avec un Qulbutocke) se montrèrent comme si ils étaient un groupe de super vilains d'un comics de Super Héros. Serena, tout en tenant fortement son ami contre elle, cligna alors plusieurs fois des yeux. En quoi ces gens voulaient-ils prendre le Fennekin qu'elle avait rencontré. Elle ne remarqua pas cependant, son Froakie qui grognait des dents à se les faire exploser.

« Team… Rocket ? » Répéta-t-elle. « Mais pourquoi prendre ce Pokemon ?! Il ne vous a rien fait ! »

La grande femme, Musashi, se mit ricaner des mots de l'apprentie dresseuse.

« Comme si ça nous préoccupait ! Un Pokémon aussi rare que celui-ci a aussi le droit d'être un merveilleux cadeau pour le Boss ! »

« Et on s'est même dit qu'un petit bonus pourra toujours lui faire plaisir ! » Répondit également Kojiro.

En même temps, Nyarth tira une manivelle qui envoya alors une nouvelle pince métallique. Satoshi ressenti ses pupilles s'élargirent lorsqu'il comprit que cette fois-ci, c'était pour lui. Sous sa forme de grenouille, Satoshi n'était rien d'autre pour eux que ce qu'ils voyaient en Pikachu pendant ses dernières années. Serena n'avait reculé avec reflexe d'un pas, mais Satoshi chercha à se défendre, il sauta des bras de la jeune fille et avec ses deux mains, il réussit à faire apparaitre une boule d'énergie d'eau qu'il lança contre la machine. Avec la force qu'il avait utilisée, la pince métallique s'éloigna et se dérégla qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir perdu la maniabilité. En retombant sur le sol, Satoshi regarda ses mains, surpris, excité mais choqué parce qu'il venait de faire, comme si c'était naturel. Il avait réussi à avoir utilisé sa première attaque.

Dans le panier du ballon, Musashi manifesta un mécontentement et agrippa Kojiro à son col de chemise.

« Tu peux m'expliquer qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer exactement ? »

« Et bien… » Tenta l'homme aux cheveux bleu pour se justifier. « Vois-tu, nous sommes encore à la version beta de nos appareilles et on avait plus l'habitude de consommer pour protéger nos outils contre l'électricité, tu sais par habitude-… »

Elle ne le laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle commença par lui crier dessus pour qu'ensuite, d'ordonner qu'ils utilisent un autre moyen pour l'attraper. Tandis que Nyarsu essaya du mieux qu'il peut pour faire fonctionner la pince métallique.

Au même moment, le garçon grenouille en profita pour monter alors sur la pince dysfonctionnelle et s'y accrocher sur le long tuyau épais pour ensuite continuer son chemin au-dessus, réussissant au mieux de se rapprocher du panier.

« Grenousse ! » Entendit-il de Serena qui paniquait à ce qu'il pût entendre, mais il ne pouvait pas se préoccuper d'elle, il devait aller sauver Feunnec.

« Aah, je crois qu'on a finalement un nouveau passager ! » S'écria Nyarsu.

Musashi et Kojiro regardèrent par-dessus le panier et voyaient que la grenouille se rapprochait en s'accrochant au mieux du métal. Celui-ci grimaça alors qu'il avait ses bras serrés contre la partie métallique. Au mieux qu'il était dans les airs, le vent le repoussait mais il ne lâcha pas. Il ne s'arrêtera pas. Il grimpa jusqu'à arriver vers le trio qui ne l'avaient pas lâché du regard. Quand il arriva vers eux, la grenouille réussie à se mettre debout d'une pose déterminée. Les deux adultes humains écarquillèrent des yeux et commencèrent par bouger afin de l'attraper, mais avant qu'ils puissent y arriver, la grenouille bleue s'élança puis pris la mousse autour de son cou et la lança sur la tête de ses deux anciens ennemis. La femme hurla tandis que l'homme recula pour tomber sur le Pokemon chat qui cria alors qu'il était au commande de la machine. En même temps, le bras métallique bougea alors dans tous les sens, et Satoshi en profita pour passer à l'autre bras où il alla vers le bout afin de retrouver la petite renarde.

« Fokkooooo ! » Gémit-elle alors que la main bougeait dans tous les sens.

L'épreuve était difficile mais Satoshi réussi à l'atteindre. Il essaya de faire desserrer la main et ensuite, il tendit sa petite main vers elle.

« Kero ! »

Feunnec avait alors un œil ouvert vers lui, elle regarda d'abord sa main puis ses yeux, elle fut à première vue réticente mais à force de regarder le regard sérieux de la grenouille (qui était en réalité un humain) une pointe de culpabilité s'enfonça dans sa poitrine. Elle avait peur de ce Pokemon, de cet _humain_ , elle ne savait ce qu'il était en fait. Son comportement spécial, sa manière de faire, tout était bizarre pour elle. Et ce qu'il avait dit la veille, et si c'était vraiment vrai ?

Au final, elle tendit sa patte vers lui, qu'il attrapa en tirant, l'aidant à sortir. Il l'agrippa contre lui et fit dans leur langage qu'ils devaient à présent sauter. La petite renarde écarquilla des yeux, et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, ils sautèrent.

« Bon sang ils s'échappent ! » Hurla le Pokemon chat.

Feunnec hurla avec les yeux fermés, Satoshi regarda le sol qui se rapprochait d'eux de plus en plus. Mais avant qu'ils touchèrent tous les deux, il senti deux bras protecteurs se resserraient contre eux. Il avait l'impression que tout fut au ralenti à ce moment, et que tout repris son cours à la normal lorsqu'elle la personne qui les avait attrapés était tombée sur le sol.

Il releva la tête, regardant Serena dont le visage s'étirait dans la douleur. Bouche bée, il l'examina avec plus de détail, mais alors qu'elle remua doucement, son expression se força à sourire et ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour regarder les deux Pokemon dans ses bras.

« Vous n'avez rien ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Les yeux de la grenouille scintillèrent puis il forma un sourire. Il lui fit signe qu'il allait bien, alors que le Feunnec à côté de lui avait toujours ses oreilles baissées, mais hocha quand même la tête lorsqu'elle entendit Serena. Elle se releva avec ses deux petits amis, et leva la tête pour observer les voleurs dont le ballon s'était écrasé au sol en même temps, sortir du panier avec colère.

Musashi fut la première à sortir du panier en grognant et avait toujours la mousse emmêlée sur ses cheveux tandis que son coéquipier avait réussi à la retirer et était tout aussi colérique que la jeune femme a ses côtés.

« Saleté ! Tu vas le regretter ! » Hurla-t-elle tout en pointant du doigt la grenouille bleue.

Ce dernier relâcha un petit sourire espiègle, puis il retourna sa tête vers Serena qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux le trio qui était face à elle.

« Kero ! Kerooo ! » L'interpella-t-il.

Elle cessa de les regarder et baissa ses yeux vers lui, d'un air interrogateur. Avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, Satoshi lui répondit d'un sourire confiant, et lui releva l'une de ses mains comme si il lui faisait un geste, qu'il lui montrait qu'il avait un pouce, et que tout irait bien. Serena ne sut quoi dire, mais le garçon grenouille sauta de ses bras, alors que la renarde étouffa un petit cri. Une fois au sol, il lui hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire », commença l'homme aux cheveux lavande. « Tu crois que tu peux nous avoir ? On a déjà eu affaire contre un twerp beaucoup plus coriace que toi. »

Satoshi reprit son sérieux en les regardant tout en fronçant ses sourcils invisibles.

 _Et bien, ce n'est pas terminé alors._

« Kero ! Kerororo ! » Hurla-t-il vers sa dresseuse en espérant qu'elle ait comprise.

Étrangement, Feunnec sauta des bras de Serena également, et se plaça à côté de lui. Tous les deux dans une position déterminé, prêt au combat.

Au fond de lui, Satoshi en avait l'estomac qui se nouait. Il n'était plus le dresseur à présent, ce n'était plus son rôle, il était le Pokemon… À moitié comme lui avait dit Estelle, mais pour la première fois, il allait réellement vivre ce que tous ses compagnons en avaient endurés lorsqu'ils avaient affronté ces idiots. Ce n'était qu'un léger sentiment d'excitation qui passa dans ses veines, il allait enfin faire cela par lui-même.

Bon sang, qu'aurait-il ressenti si c'était un match contre un champion d'arène ?

Serena ravala sa salive, elle regardait le trio avec le Qulbutocke qui était à présent devant eux. Avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit Feunnec s'élança vers eux, chose qui choqua également son compagnon. Elle s'élança avec fureur et lança une petite boule de feu, comme la journée d'hier. Seulement, lorsque la flamme atteignit le Pokemon de type psy, celui-ci réussi à apparaitre une étrange lumière autour de son corps que dès lors que la flammèche le toucha, elle rebondit contre lui et se retourna contre la renarde.

« Koooo ! » Hurla-t-elle lorsqu'elle reçue l'attaque contre elle.

Serena glapit et s'élança vers elle qu'elle réussit à attraper.

« Feunnec ! Bon sang, pas ça encore une fois… »

Satoshi en avait assez, il s'élança vers eux, il ne pouvait pas attendre.

« Grenousse ! » Réagit Serena de nouveau en le regardant partir.

Mais il n'écouta pas. Il s'élança à son tour en sautant au plus haut, pour pouvoir atterrir vers eux.

« Tiens-toi prêt Qulbutocke. » Instruit Musashi tandis que tous les autres sourirent à leur tour.

Mais Satoshi savait ce qu'ils comptaient faire. Il reprit la mousse autour de son cou, et l'envoya sur le gros Pokemon bleu. Bien que l'étrange Pokemon refit la même technique, la mousse atterrit sur lui et resta collé.

« Soooooo ? » Hurla le Pokemon.

Les deux humains réagissaient de même. Satoshi n'atterrit alors pas plus loin de Serena. Il se retourna vers elle, et fit sous le même ton que plus tôt, la même chose.

« Kero ! »

Serena se releva doucement, elle le regardait bouche ouverte, elle examinait fait et geste de la façon qu'il s'exprimait. Il lui demandait quelque chose c'était sure. Mais quoi donc… ?

Et puis, un éclair traversa sa tête. Elle ravala sa salive dans sa bouche, et sans réfléchir, elle leva le doigt de la main qui ne tenait pas l'autre Pokemon et le pointa vers le groupe.

« Grenousse ! Utilise Vibraqua ! » Cria-t-elle.

Satoshi sourit. Enfin elle avait compris. Et comme n'importe quel Pokemon, il obéit. Il s'élança de nouveau vers ses ennemis, qui essayaient de nettoyer l'autre Pokemon, et avec ses mains, il commença à envoyer la meilleure boule remplie d'eau vers eux. Lorsque la boule atterrit sur eux, elle les fit voler vers le ballon, le faisant exploser. Ils décollèrent du sol pour être envoyé dans les airs. C'était beaucoup trop fort, qu'ils avaient hurlés quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Au sol, en les regardant s'éloignés, Satoshi était étonné par la puissance qu'il avait réussie par réaliser avec un sourire espiègle. Il regarda ses deux mains blanches, il avait au final, résolu comment faire pour utiliser ses capacités, il allait devoir s'entrainer au mieux pour en apprendre d'autre. Avant qu'il puisse penser à autre chose, une paire de bras géante le prit autour de sa taille et l'appuya contre quelque chose de dure… Mais également mou.

« Grenousse ! » Gémit Serena. « Tu as réussi à envoyer ta première attaque ! »

Elle le relâcha un peu et le regarda dans ses yeux.

« Tu as même sauvé Feunnec ! »

Dans les yeux bleus de Serena, Satoshi pouvait s'apercevoir comme s'ils étaient remplis de millier d'étoiles. C'était un effet étrange, mais il pouvait comprendre qu'avec les évènements qui venaient de se produire (et peut-être avec ce qui s'est produit la veille) elle était un peu à bout, et qu'elle pouvait plus endurer. Mais c'est ça de faire un voyage, il faut être confronté à tous les dangers. La jeune fille resserra son emprise sur lui à nouveau.

« Je suis tellement contente que rien ne t'est arrivée au moins. »

Un Flash traversa la mémoire de Satoshi, encore une fois, il repensa à Pikachu lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble à chaque fois qu'ils avaient vécus une mésaventure. Il le sait maintenant, il est à présent d'une grande importance pour elle.

Il tourna la tête vers Feunnec qui les regardait. Satoshi essaya de se dégageait de ses bras, et au sol, il alla doucement vers le type feu. Tout souriant, il leva son bras vers elle. Attendant une réponse de sa part, mais Feunnec tourna la tête, refusant de serrer sa patte avec la sienne. Il fit la mou en baissant sa patte, il s'attendait vraiment qu'elle l'accepte enfin mais au final non. Cependant, il n'attendit pas plus de 10 secondes avant que Feunnec marmonna d'une petite voix.

« Fo… Koooo… »

À travers sa fourrure, Satoshi pouvait voir qu'elle rougissait doucement. Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre un petit rire de la part de Serena. Il avait parfaitement compris bien évidemment ce qu'elle avait prononcée. Il sourit, peut-être pas maintenant, mais il le sait, un jour ils seront de bons amis.


End file.
